Un de trop
by Yaoi-Dream
Summary: Lorsque JR présente son petit-ami à ses meilleurs amis, l'un d'eux va en rester sans voix. Et pour cause, que feriez vous si vous aviez le coup de foudre pour le copain de celui que vous considérez comme votre frère ? Faire les bons choix, c'est tout ce que Baek Ho peut faire mais, ce sont lesquels les bons choix ? -Nu'est , lemon-
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Bah moi même ^^

Les membres de Nu'est ne m'appartiennent pas *hé oui, c'est triste la vie x)*, ils sont à eux même ;)

Premier chapitre d'une fic qui en comptera.. Plusieurs xD

Bonne lecture~ ^-^

* * *

JR : Voilà, c'est lui.

Il avait dit ça avec un air complètement détaché alors qu'il s'agissait de Ren, son petit-ami depuis presque deux mois maintenant. Ses amis avaient insisté pendant toute une semaine pour pouvoir le rencontrer et voir à quoi ressemblait un Jong Hyeon transit d'amour mais ils furent fort déconcertés face à son intérêt très bien dissimulé ou plus simplement, inexistant. Mais après tout, JR n'était pas du genre à tomber amoureux, il lui fallait juste quelqu'un pour l'occuper pendant son temps libre et principalement la nuit. Jong Hyeon se décala d'un pas pour permettre à ses amis de mieux identifier ce « lui ». Apparu alors un garçon d'à peine quelques mois leur cadet doté d'une apparence fort androgyne accentuée par ses cheveux blond bien qu'ils soient attachés grossièrement en queue de cheval. Il portait un t-shirt blanc qui semblait bien trop grand pour lui et qui contrastait avec son slim noir et ses chaussures d'un rose vif.

Ren : Je m'appelle Choi Min Ki mais appelé moi Ren. Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Il avait dit ça de façon tellement formelle qu'un des trois hommes qui lui faisait face depuis tout à l'heure se mit soudain à perdre tout son sérieux et à rire bruyamment entrainant celui à sa gauche avec lui dans son fou rire tandis que le troisième ne semblait plus parvenir à quitter Ren des yeux, comme si il était dans un autre monde. Le plus grand, qui était également le plus âgé, s'approcha alors du blond qui paraissait un peu choqué de la réaction qu'avait provoqué le peu de paroles qu'il avait jusque lors prononcé, calma ses rires tout en passant son bras autour des épaules du plus jeune tout en lui adressant un large sourire et en se plaçant à son tour face à ses amis.

… : Pas besoin d'être aussi formel tu sais, tu fais partie du groupe maintenant. Pour faire au plus cour dans les présentations, moi c'est Aron, celui avec le sourire un peu niais, c'est Min Hyun et enfin, le décoloré dans les nuages, c'est Baek Ho. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais moi j'ai faim ! Ça vous dit un p'tit restaurant ?

Baek Ho : Oh oui ! Manger~ s'écria-t-il soudainement en sortant de sa torpeur provoquant l'hilarité générale de ses compères.

Vexé, il fit mine de bouder avant de prendre les devants, tout sourire, direction le restaurant en entrainant par la même occasion le reste du groupe à sa suite. Le trajet ne dura pas plus de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Min Hyun et Baek Ho firent toute l'animation en se querellant jusqu'à ce que Aron les rappelle à l'ordre en leur indiquant qu'ils avaient déjà dépassé le restaurant qu'ils n'avaient même pas aperçu. Il s'agissait d'un petit restaurant de quartier tenu par un ami de la famille d'Aron grâce auquel ils n'eurent aucun mal pour se dégoter la table qu'ils souhaitaient, un peu en retrait des autres pour pouvoir faire tout le bruit qu'ils souhaitaient sans pour autant devoir s'en excuser toutes les 5 minutes. Suivant toute logique, Ren et JR s'installèrent côte à côté tandis qu'Aron s'installa, par mesure de sécurité, entre Baek Ho, lui-même en face de Ren, et Min Hyun afin d'éviter une autre bataille stupide entre ces deux-là. Après tout, si ils souhaitaient pouvoir revenir plus tard manger là, mieux fallait éviter les vols planés de nourritures ou de décorations en tout genre se trouvant à proximité. Le repas se déroulait tranquillement, Aron et Min Hyun ne cessait de questionner Ren sur sa vie, ses occupations et surtout, sur sa relation avec JR tandis que ce dernier et le décoloré se faisaient toujours étrangement silencieux. Le faux blond semblait toujours à l'observation du nouvel arrivant du groupe et également en plein questionnement intérieur lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un des serveurs qui reprenait les assiettes complètement vides. Il perçut l'air blasé du leader de leur petite bande et était sur le point de lui demander si tout allait bien lorsque ce dernier afficha un sourire triomphant visiblement destiné au serveur qui lui-même en affichant un plus qu'aguicheur et langoureux qui atteignit son paroxysme en remarquant que la paire d'yeux du brun qui était assis était figée sur son déhanché qu'il accentua pour le coup. Baek Ho était outré, choqué et complètement hors de lui. Comment pouvait-il faire ça alors qu'il était avec Ren et que ce dernier n'avait absolument rien à envier à ce simple serveur vu que _lui_ il était simplement magnifique alors que l'autre était à peine potable ! Il était assis à côté d'une merveilleuse personne avec qui il avait même la chance d'être en couple et il perdait son temps à reluquer n'importe qui.

… : .. Ho ?

Baek Ho : Hein ?! Quoi ?!

Ren : Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air.. Énervé ?

*Boom Boom*

Aron : C'est vrai que depuis tantôt t'as l'air ailleurs mais là on aurait carrément dit que t'aillais commettre un meurtre.

Min Hyun : Ouais t'avais ta tête du matin qui dit « Tu t'approches, t'es mort » imita le brun en prenant la grosse voix avant de partir une fois de plus dans un éclat de rire.

Baek Ho : Hun hun très drôle Min, rechigna-t-il avant de se retourner vers Ren et de poursuivre dans un sourire, oui, oui, ça va, c'est rien j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

Ren : Ok, ok. Sinon, t'aurais pas un moyen pour arrêter l'interrogatoire de ces deux-là ? Lâcha-t-il tout en répondant au timide sourire de son interlocuteur par un autre plus grand mais néanmoins très sincère.

*Boom Boom* * Boom Boom*

Baek Ho vira au rouge dans la seconde mais cacha bien vite son visage dans ses mains en faisant mine de tousser tout en priant pour que personne n'ait rien vu. Il ne se connaissait que depuis quelques heures alors il ne pouvait pas être.. Non, voyons, non. Mais, et ce bruit incessant depuis tout à l'heure qu'il était le seul à entendre, ça ne pouvait pas être.. Son cœur ?

* * *

Voilà, voilà, le premier chapitre est fini et j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! :)

C'est la première fic que j'écris alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^-^ et puis un ptit review ça fait toujours plaisir ;D

A très bientôt pour de prochaines aventures :D


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeonghaseyo :) Ohaya mina ;D Et voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fic qui, j'espère vous plais :D (en même temps vous seriez pas en train de lire la présentation du deuxième chapitre si c'était pas le cas x))

-Namiix : Merci pour ton message, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! :D J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent :)

Trêve de bavardage inutile -ça c'est moi xD- et bonne lecture~ ! ^_^

* * *

Baek Ho se leva subitement en renversant sa chaise et se mit à courir hors du restaurant comme si il avait la mort au trousse laissant derrière lui ses amis incongrus. Alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement, le décoloré se comportait étrangement alors, lorsque celui-ci pris ses jambes à son coup, Aron se décida à le suivre pour tenter de comprendre son attitude de la journée. 8on s'excusa promptement face aux trois autres avant de partir à sa poursuite pour finalement le retrouver après dix bonnes minutes de courses au fond d'une ruelle ans issue. Le plus âgé s'avança calmement avant de s'assoir aux côtés du fuillard. Il passa un bras sur ses épaules pour se caler contre lui et essayé de le sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ce dernier finit par réagir en glissant sa tête jusqu'au creux de l'épaule de son ainé pour y trouver un peu de réconfort.

Baek Ho : Je suis fou complètement fou, bon à interner..

Il riait jaune et son ami n'eut aucun mal à se rendre compte que tout le sarcasme de ses dires n'était qu'une bouée de sauvetage pour Baek Ho, une façon pour lui de prendre ce qui l'ennuyait au second degré. Le brun avait cru voir toute la détresse du décoloré là où ce dernier ne voulais faire transparaître que l'ironie et non le dépit qui l'habitait.

Aron : Baek, qu'est-ce que t'as bon sang ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois dans un état pareil ? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire alors explique moi..

Baek Ho : Genre ! Bien sûr que non je peux pas tout te dire. Tu crois que quoi franchement, on n'est pas dans une de tes fictions où tu peux décider de tout et où tout finit toujours bien hein !

Aron : Peut-être bien mais je suis ton ami je te rappelle ! Et puis soit heureux, je te laisse encore le choix : tu balances maintenant ce que t'as sur le cœur ou alors on attend que les autres viennent nous rejoindre. A toi de voir.

Au fil de la discussion, ils s'étaient de plus en plus écartés l'un de l'autre suite à l'énervement montant chez chacun si bien que maintenant, Baek Ho s'était renfrogné sur lui-même dos au mur et Aron était debout, près à partir pour rejoindre le reste de la bande qui devait toujours les attendre au restaurant. Cependant, il fut vite retenu par le décoloré qui avait pris son poignet en grippe lui empêchant de s'éloigner. Heureux du changement d'opinion de son ami, le brun lui quémanda de s'assoir à nouveau et, accompagnant ses gestes d'un sourire bienheureux, il parvient à se faire rencontrer leurs regards pour prouver à son compagnon toute la bienveillance et le soutiens qu'il pouvait lui porter.

Baek Ho : Je te l'ai dit, je suis fou et pire encore.. Je suis.. Hum comment dire ça pour que tu me comprennes ? Je suis.. Amoureux ?

Le sourire qu'affichait Aron devant la mine déconfite de son ami s'étira alors plus encore. Il était soulagé, finalement, l'autre ne faisait que dramatiser une situation des plus anodines.

Aron : Alors, c'était donc ça. Dans ce cas, on a tous déjà été aussi fou que toi, rassure toi. Et qui est l'heureuse élue pour laquelle ton cœur de tombeur a fini par craquer ? Elle est super mignonne je parie.

Baek Ho : Si tu savais, tu me dirais que je suis complètement fou.

Plus il essayait d'en savoir, plus son ami semblait dépité et mal à l'aise, presque inquiet de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir.

Aron : Bah, tu sais après tout c'est la beauté intérieur qui compte comme on dit. Et puis te connaissant, elle doit être super sympa et intelligente à tous les coups.

Baek Ho : Laisse tomber je te dis.

Aron : Et c'est bon, je vais pas te la piquer tu peux me dire qui c'est hein !

Baek Ho : Y'a pas de soucis de ce côté-là vu que c'est un mec !

Aron : Toi, t'aimes un mec ? Mais t'es un tombeur et y'a pas trois mois t'étais encore avec une fille. Depuis quand t'es gai toi ?

Baek Ho : Je suis pas gai ! Enfin je crois pas.. J'ai juste eu un coup de foudre. Et c'est pas le pire dans l'histoire..

Aron : Enfin, gai ou pas gai ça change rien pour nous, regarde déjà JR et Ren et puis faut dire que par rapport à tout ça, Min Hyun sait toujours pas où il en est donc tu sais très bien que y'a pas de soucis. Et c'est quoi le « pire » alors ?

Aron essayait de se faire conciliant et bienveillant autant que possible mais la vérité l'avait quand même bien choqué. Non pas qu'il prenait mal le fait qu'encore un de ses amis se révèle être gai ou autre, juste qu'il ne s'y attendait absolument pas et ce, surtout de la part du décoloré.

Baek Ho : Ben justement, en parlant d'eux..

Aron : T'es amoureux de Min Hyun ?! Mais.. Enfin.. Je te l'ai dit, il sait pas où il en est par rapport à tout ça et puis tu sais bien que..

Baek Ho : Aron, du calme, c'est pas Min Hyun.

Aron : JR ?! Vu ce que j'ai ce que j'ai pu voir aujourd'hui, il est loin d'être un bon petit-ami, tu as du le voir toi-même. Et en plus, il est avec Ren qui est amoureux de lui..

Le voile de tristesse qui embua les yeux de Baek Ho fit légèrement paniqué Aron. Il avait peur d'avoir été trop loin, d'avoir été trop sec dans ses paroles. Il voulut se rattraper mais le plus jeune le devança et pris la parole avant lui.

Baek Ho : JR est un con, il ne mérite pas Ren mais Ren lui, il est amoureux t'as raison. Mais bon sang, il se prend pour un leader alors qu'il est juste bon à mater le cul des serveurs ! Il ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a et il l'a gâche d'une de ses façons !

Le décoloré tournait en rond, tel un tigre en cage et la seule échappatoire qu'il trouva pour évacuer toute la colère qui le possédait dorénavant fut le mur en face de lui dans lequel et martela encore et encore ses poings avant que le brun ne finisse par intervenir en venant se caler entre lui et sa cible pour prendre son ami dans ses bras.

Aron : Baek, tu sais Ren..

Baek Ho : Il mérite mieux que moi, je sais bien et même si il est amoureux de JR, Ren mérite également mieux que lui mais je n'interfèrerai pas entre eux deux, ça ne servirai à rien et puis, Jong Hyeon est mon ami et Ren.. Aussi.

Tout ce qu'Aron pu faire fut de resserrer son étreinte autour du décoloré. Il aurait voulu faire beaucoup plus mais il était désarmé devant la tournure qu'avait pris les événements a. Ils furent vite tirer de leurs pensées par le téléphone portable du brun qui se mit à chanter la dernière trouvaille musicale qu'avait fait le groupe lors d'une soirée, une musique qui se voulait nouvelle et détonant. « Face » Surement la première d'une longue liste. L'appareil électronique indiquait le no m du correspondant qui essayait de les joindre avec une photo des quatre compères en arrière-plan; Le plus âgé soupira légèrement puis décrocha.

Aron : Min Hyun ? .. Où on est ? Dis-moi plutôt ou ù vous êtes et on viendra vous rejoindre.. Um hum… Ok, à tout de suite.

Il mit fin à la conversation et rangea son téléphone avant de jeter un regard inquiet vers son ami qui eut vite fait de le rassurer en lui assenant une petite tape sur l'épaule accompagné d'un de ses grands sourires qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'Aron ne le vu plus que de dos.

Baek ho : Bon, tu as l'intention de venir ou tu passes la nuit ici ?

Baek était redevenu Baek, ce fut la seule conclusion que pu tirer le brun face au brusque changement d'attitude de ce dernier. Baek était finalement redevenu cette personne dont le bonheur et le sourire sont à toute épreuve pourtant, maintenant Aron doutait de la sincérité de ses sourires car il savait ce qui se trouvait réellement derrière le masque qu'arborait perpétuellement le jeune homme. Ils rejoignirent les autres face à la gare et tous firent comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Le jour avait déjà bien décliné et Ren, n'habitant pas la même ville que les quatre autres, reportait depuis une bonne heure son départ au train pour pouvoir saluer comme il se devait ses nouveaux amis. Aron le salua vite fait de façon simple mais fort amicale tandis que Baek Ho, touché par le geste du cadet lui fit un au revoir digne d'un film de cinéma remplit d'effusions et d'éclats de rire auquel tous participèrent avec entrain. Tous, sauf Aron qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder tour à tour Baek Ho, JR et Ren jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne s'en aille pour de bon, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Le restant du groupe se sépara alors rapidement. Jong Hyeon habitant un quartier assez éloigné de la gare pris un taxi tandis que Baek Ho et Min Hyun toujours en train de se chamailler partait à l'exact opposé du plus âgé.

Aron : « Ren mérite mieux que JR » il a dit. Au fond, je suis assez d'accord avec lui d'ailleurs. Baek et.. Ren ? Ensemble ?

Il ne faisait que réfléchir à voix haute mais cette possibilité lui paraissait étrange à imaginer presque invraisemblable car..

Aron : Ça voudrait dire que Ren plaquerait JR.. ?!

* * *

Et oui ce deuxième chapitre est déjà finit :'( Comment ça "enfin" ?! xD

Allez, allez, si tu es venu jusqu'ici, tu peux bien mettre un p'tit review hein ! :)

*Veux son review, veux son review*

Oui, c'est bon, j'avais dis que j'arrêtais de parler dans le vent x)

Alors, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, toujours en votre compagnie j'espère ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeonghaseyo :)

Voici donc la suite des aventures des membres de Nu'est *_*

Je me demande si il y a beaucoup de L.O.Λ.E comme moi ici :O Comprendrons ceux qui comprennent, les autres ne vous inquiétés pas, les services spéciaux arrivent et ils vont enfin me mettre à l'asile x)

En attendant qu'ils arrivent, bonne lecture~ :D

* * *

Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines depuis que Baek Ho avait expliqué à Aron la position délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait et depuis, rien d'extraordinaire ne s'était passé. Rien du tout à vrai dire. Ils s'étaient plus d'une fois retrouvé tous les cinq ensemble et le décoloré faisait toujours des efforts quasi désespérés pour ne surtout rien laissé transparaître. Cependant, l'aîné pu remarquer à plusieurs reprises les regards remplis d'espérances et d'envies tout sauf amicales que son ami entretenait pour le blond et ce s'en même s'en rendre compte lui-même.

Min Hyun : Allez Baek amène toi ! C'est qu'un cinéma, ça peut pas te tuer ! Ren et JR devront venir aussi mais si tu viens pas, je pourrai pas les obligés. Bouge-toi Baek !

Baek Ho : Non, c'est non. Point barre. Bon sang, Aron, emmène le loin de moi quoi !

Aron : Ouais, ouais, j'arrive, t'énerve pas comme ça. Bon, Min, si t'as pas encore compris, il viendra pas donc, sauf si tu veux rater la dernière séance, il faut partir maintenant chez JR.

Min Hyun pris son air renfrogné, passa son manteau avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers Baek Ho pour lui tirer la langue puis refermer lourdement la porte de l'appartement qu'ils occupaient tout les deux derrière lui. Le décoloré s'affala sur le canapé le plus proche avant de soupirer bruyamment. Dernièrement, ses nerfs étaient trop souvent mis à rude épreuves et il ne pourrait bientôt pus tenir.

Baek Ho : Mais quel gamin. Un cinéma ? Et puis quoi encore ? En plus avec toute la chance que j'ai, j'aurai encore été assis à côté de Ren.. Ouais bon j'avoue, c'est loin de me déplaire mais la dernière fois, il s'était carrément endormi sur mon épaule et j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à me contrôler.. Enfin c'était toujours mieux que la fois d'avant où en plus d'être encore à côté de moi, il était à côté de JR et leurs petits bruits déplacés, franchement je m'en serai bien passé quoi.. Vive la torture ! Pourquoi il a fallu que de tous les mecs que je connaisse, je tombe amoureux de Ren ?! Argggh !

Derrière une porte fraîchement rouverte, se trouvait Min Hyun qui, ayant malencontreusement oublié son portefeuille, avait décidé de revenir en vitesse le rechercher et qui de ce fait avait tout aussi malencontreusement entendu des propos qu'il n'aurait vraisemblablement jamais dû entendre. Une fois cette dernière information assimilée par son subconscient, la partie consciente ayant subit des disfonctionnements suite à a dernière phrase de son colocataire, ce dernier pris ses jambes à son cou pour rejoindre un Aron surpris de voir son ami revenir essoufflé et qui plus est les mains vides.

Min Hyun : Ha ! Mon portefeuille ! Bah.. Heu.. Pas trouvé ! Je te rembourserai ma place une prochaine fois promis.

Le plus âgé perplexe mais peu intéressé par les nouvelles aventures que semblait de traverser son interlocuteur se mit en route vers l'appartement de Jong Hyeon mais l'entrain qui avait gagné les deux compères durant le trajet disparut aussitôt qu'ils furent arrivé dans le couloir menant au logis de l'auto nommé leader. Ils reconnurent bien vite le bruit sourd et lointain qui leur parvenait comme étant celui d'une dispute. On pouvait entendre des cris et des fracas de vaisselle contre les murs. Plus l'on se rapprochait de la source du brouhaha, plus l'on percevait au travers toutes les nuisances sonores des pleurs. Encore et des pleurs qui rien qu'à les entendre déchiraient le cœur des nouveaux arrivants. Ces derniers étaient face à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de JR d'où, ils l'avaient aisément compris, provenait la dispute. Ils allaient rebrousser chemin lorsqu'ils furent surpris de l'épais silence qui venait de s'installer dans l'immeuble. Plus de cris, plus de bruits. Juste une respiration saccadée et remplie de sanglots qui visiblement se trouvait juste derrière la porte et une voix que les deux bruns reconnurent sans mal comme celle de Ren.

Ren : Pourquoi ?!

Puis, sans préambules, la porte s'ouvra violemment en laissant juste le temps à Min Hyun et Aron de se reculer. En sortis le jeune blond avec les joues rougies et humides. Son t-shirt semblait avoir été malmené et laissait apparaître assez distinctement de larges marques violacées récemment apparues aux côtés d'autres plus anciennes. Ren ne prit pas attention aux deux hommes qui, l'espace d'un instant c'était retrouvé devant lui et s'enfuit en courant. Les deux compères déboussolés et un peu choqué de la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister s'avancèrent de quelques pas jusqu'à l'embrasure devant eux pour y découvrir un véritable carnage au milieu duquel se trouvait un Jong Hyeon bien trop silencieux.

Aron : Min, rentre à l'appart, le ciné se sera pour une autre fois.

Il avait dit ça avait un détaché à faire froid dans le dos avant de s'avancer dans les vestiges de décoration d'intérieur du propriétaire des lieux et de refermer calmement sur un Min Hyun rester pantois. Ce dernier souhaitait apporter son aide à JR et Ren mais il ne s'avait absolument pas comment. Il n'était pas du genre porter la bonne parole pour réconforter les autres alors il fit la seule chose qu'il crut bon de faire et décrocha son téléphone portable tout en commençant de partir rejoindre son domicile.

Min Hyun : Allo, Baek ? … Non, y'a plus de ciné qui tienne là parce que y'a comme qui dirait eu un p'tit problème avec JR et Ren. … Non, non, t'inquiète pas ils vont bien enfin, je saurai pas t'expliquer ce qu'il sait passer parce que j'en sais trop rien mais à ce qu'on a vu ils se sont assez violemment disputer et maintenant Aron est avec JR dans son appartement qui ressemble plus à rien. T'aurai vu ça je te jure, c'était un chambard pas possible. … Ren ? Ben, il.. Il est parti en courant quand on est arrivé et.. Il a raccroché ?! Sympa Baek, t'aurai au moins pu attendre que je finisse ma phrase hein !

Mais Baek n'avait simplement pas le temps d'attendre. Il se précipita vers la sortie tout en attrapant au vol son portefeuille, ses clés et son manteau d'une main et en composant le numéro du blond de l'autre. Pas de réponse. Il persista et rappela encore et encore jusqu'à avoir enfin une réponse à son quatorzième appel. Il était mort d'inquiétude pour son cadet et sa voix eu vite fait de le trahir.

Baek Ho : Ren ?! Ca va ?! T'es où là ?! .. Ok, tu bouges pas, tu m'attends là et dans cinq minutes, je suis là !

Chose promise, chose due et, cinq minutes plus tard, Baek Ho arrivait à bout de souffle au parc où Ren lui avait dit se trouver. Ce dernier avait apparemment trouvé refuge à la lisière d'un petit bosquet d'où il était caché des passants un peu trop indiscrets. Cela faisait près de vingt minutes qu'il se trouvait là et, après être partis en t-shirt alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir, en fin de soirée où les températures se font bien plus fraîches qu'en journée, le jeune homme grelottait et se sentait impuissant face à tout les obstacles qu'il rencontrait. Il ne souhaitait voir personne pourtant, il avait indiqué avec précision l'endroit où il était au décoloré et alors qu'il aurait pu de nouveau prendre la fuite, il était rester sans bouger et regardais à présent son ami lui faire face, le souffle court et l'inquiétude qui n'avait eu de cesse vibrer chaque parcelle de son corps pour le pousser à toujours courir plus vite. Incongru, le blond regarda son homologue se calmer et reprendre contenance tout en retirant son manteau et fut rapidement rejoins par son pull qui bien que léger lui avait tenu chaud toute la journée. Tout deux étaient à présent en t-shirt sous une pluie tantôt persistante, tantôt légère, continuellement accompagné d'un vent froid et piquant pourtant, Baek y semblait insensible avec son air grave et déterminé. Tout le contraire de l'homme à ses côtés.

Baek Ho : Retire ton t-shirt où tu vas attraper la mort trempé jusqu'aux os comme ça. Quelle idée de partit sans même emporter son manteau alors que le temps ne fait que décliner pour le moment.

Le cadet n'en revenait pas mais vu l'air qu'affichais son aîné, il n'était aucunement question de décliner son offre alors, il s'exécuta sans quitter un seul instant l'autre des yeux. Autre qui lui fuyait désespérément tout contact visuel avec le visage ou le corps de son ami pourtant, son attention finit par être captée par la main qui venait de passer dans son champ de vision pour attraper ses affaires. Désarmé, il la suivit du regard et tout en remontant son regard vers son avant-bras, il ne pu s'empêcher de détailler chaque parcelles de cette peau glabre et laiteuse qu'il mourrait d'envie, de toucher, d'effleurer. Arrivé à hauteur du haut de son bras, il ne pu plus continuer. Non, impossible, JR n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille. JR n'aurait jamais pu poser la main sur son amant de cette façon. Mais plus Baek Ho essayait de se convaincre qu'il devait se tromper sur l'origine des traces qui ornaient les bras frêles de Ren, plus la vérité lui revenait en pleine figure. Il vit rouge et allait partir au quart de tour pour rejoindre JR tout en proférant des tonnes d'insultes pour lui régler son compte mais toutes ses décisions, ses pensées, ses idées volèrent en éclats lorsque deux mains froides se posèrent sur son bras bouillant d'énervement et furent rejointes par un timide 'merci' murmuré par son cadet qui s'accrochait désormais à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Un écart. C'est tout ce que ce permis de faire le plus âgé. Un tout petit dans son plan qu'il avait échafaudé pour éviter de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter qui consistait à éviter tous les contacts physiques non obligatoires avec Ren. Ainsi, il le prit doucement dans ses bras autant pour réussir à se calmer lui qu'à calmer son ami et par la même occasion lui permettre également de se réchauffer un peu.

Baek Ho : Pourquoi il.. A cause de quoi vous vous êtes disputés ?

Ren : A cause de moi.. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter d'aller constamment voir ailleurs et il a dit qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait et que si il en était arrivé là c'était uniquement à cause de moi.. C'est la que ça c'est envenimer, lorsque j'ai voulu lui répondre, il l'a mal pris. Dis Baek, c'est parce que je ne suis pas assez bien c'est ça ? Pas assez conciliant ? Pas à la hauteur pour pouvoir prétendre être avec lui.. ?

Baek Ho : Tu te trompes Ren, des deux, c'est définitivement lui qui ne mérite pas d'être à tes côtés lui qui.. Moi, je ne te ferais jamais subir ça, je ne te ferais jamais souffrir. Je serais toujours là pour te protéger contre tout, je ferais tout pour te prouver encore et encore à quel je tiens à toi, à quel point je t'aime Ren. Crois moi, je serais toujours avec toi alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas être 'le bon' pour toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que un mec comme JR peut l'être et pas moi ?

A cet instant, Baek Ho avait déjà plus que dépassé toutes les limites qu'il s'était pourtant lui-même imposées et il réduisit à néant toutes les possibilités qu'il avait pour se ressaisir en comblant les quelques centimètres qui séparaient encore ses lèvres de celles de son opposé qu'il avait toujours trouvées si désirables et dont il aurait voulu pouvoir indéfiniment en profiter mais lorsque le blond compris la situation, il se sépara de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son ami en le repoussant brusquement. Confus, déboussolé, il recula pas à pas en mettant de la distance entre eux deux et lorsque le plus grand esquissa un geste en sa direction, il se retourna et se mit à courir. A nouveau, il déambulait dans les rues, en courant toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin en oubliant peu à peu tout ce qu'il l'entourait. Tout sauf ce baiser qu'il venait d'échanger avec le décoloré d'une douceur qu'il ne connaissait pas comparée à l'agressivité de Jong Hyeon dans ce domaine. Les baisers du leader se voulaient uniquement voraces et annonciateurs de ce qui allait indubitablement suivre alors que celui de Baek Ho n'était que douceur et ampli d'un sentiment qu'ils ne connaissent tout deux qu'à sens unique : l'amour. Alors Ren courrait pour essayer d'oublier ça, d'oublier qu'il c'était senti tellement mieux dans les bras d'un homme autre que le sien, pour essayer d'oublier ce goût sucré qui avait désormais pris possession de ses lèvres.

Baek Ho : Allo, Aron ? Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie. Je, j'ai.. Ha, t'es peut-être encore avec JR peut-être ? .. Désolé du dérangement, oublie ce que j'ai dis, j'aurai jamais du appelé je le savais bien. Bye.

Aron était au beau milieu d'une phrase que son correspondant avait déjà raccroché pris machinalement la direction de son appartement où il découvrit Min Hyun affalé devant la télévision. Ce dernier ne remarqua la présence étrangère dans la pièce que lorsque le cliquetis des clés se fit entendre en le faisant sursauter.

Min Hyun : Ha, c'est toi. Alors, ça a été avec Ren ? Il se sent comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé finalement ? On me dit jamais rien à moi c'est pas juste !

Baek Ho : Il.. Je, je l'ai pas trouvé en fait. Il m'avait dit qu'il était dans le parc mais quand je suis arrivé, il y était pas du coup j'en sais pas plus que toi donc arrête de faire ton pauvre petit exclu Min ! Ha ha ha..

Rire nerveux qu'il faisait passé pour de la comédie et de la nonchalance. Se reprendre et ne plus rien laissé transparaître à lui comme aux autres. Il se devait de faire des efforts pour parvenir à noyer le poisson et à se reprendre en mains. Avec un peu de chance, Ren ferait comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé et tout reprendrais son cours normal comme il le souhaitait tant. Pourtant, ces espoirs allaient demeurés vains tandis que tous ses efforts allaient définitivement être réduis à néant.

* * *

Et voilà, voilà la fin du chapitre qui, est un peu plus long que les précédents ^_^

Faut dire que pour une fois j'ai pu prendre un peu plus de temps pour l'écrire vu que j'étais chez moi :) -Oui, oui, je passe toutes mes journées dans ma chambre à écrire un peu ma fic puis à aller en lire d'autres (Des ZoSan en fait parce que j'ai pas vraiment lu autre chose ces derniers temps x) ) et à regarder des oav yaoi :) Que c'est beau les vacances :D Mais c'est bientôt fini ! :O :'( -

Oui, oui, c'est bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie xD

En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous ait plu :)

Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures~ =)


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeonghaseyo :)

Désolé pour ceux qui attendait ce nouveau chapitre, il a été long Faut dire, pourquoi ils ont mis la rentrée aussi tôt eux, on aurait pas encore pu attendre un mois ou deux ? xD

Mais promis, j'essayerais de faire plus rapidement la prochaine fois ! ^_^ Je vais m'organiser et je vais tout déchirer x) *toujours aussi modeste* Je rigoleuh~~ Je vais faire de mon mieux vous allez voir ;D

Namiix : J'adore tes reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir :D Tu peux raconter ta vie, pas besoin d'aller chez le psy pour ça ;) *Parce que sinon je dois aussi prendre rendez-vous donc xD* J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents ^_^

En espérant que ça vous plaisent à tous en fait :)

Bonne lecture~ :D

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, on aurait aisément pu croire que rien ne c'était jamais produit en voyant JR et Ren ensemble. Comme si la scène à laquelle avait malencontreusement assisté Aron et Min Hyun n'était au final, qu'une sordide habitude du couple. L'ainé n'expliqua jamais ce qu'il c'était dit entre lui et le leader cette nuit-là par contre, il essaya à de nombreuses reprises de comprendre à quoi rimait le coup de téléphone qu'il avait reçu de Baek Ho mais sans succès puisqu'à chaque tentative, il se heurtait à un mur. Cependant, l'attitude que ce dernier adoptait lors de leurs sorties quasi quotidienne et l'ambiance qui pesait ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que quelque chose c'était produit. Lorsque que le décoloré tentait de lancer la conversation avec Ren en compagnie des trois autres, le bond se contentait à peine de lui répondre et ce par monosyllabe mais lorsque les trois bruns parlaient d'autre chose, il ne daignait même pas accorder un simple regard à son interlocuteur. Et plus cela continuait, plus Aron sentait que le décoloré en était blessé. Il tentait de ne rien laisser paraître mais peu à peu, il en était venu à esquiver les sorties en groupes, à ne plus participer à leurs activités en se cherchant des excuses toujours plus ridicules les unes que les autres si bien que cela avait même finit par alerter Jong Hyeon et son colocataire qui décidèrent de se réunir à quatre afin de discuter du cas « Baek Ho » et d'y trouver une solution.

Min Hyun : C'est p't'être à cause du lycée, non ? Il arrête pas de ramener des zéros.

JR : Il a jamais été une tête mais pas à ce point-là non plus.. Il a p't'être un problème avec quelqu'un là-bas. Tu sais pas quelque chose toi ? Vu que t'es quand même dans le même lycée que lui tu devrais avoir remarqué.

Min Hyun : On est pas dans la même section donc on se croise quasiment jamais. Maintenant, même pendant les poses repas, j'ai jamais rien remarqué..

Aron : Bah p't'être un problème de cœur alors non ?

A cette éventualité, JR se mis à rire tandis qu'à ses côtés, son petit-ami blêmit et s'enfonça aussi loin que possible dans son siège. Le propos du plus âgé avait fait mouche. Il n'avait pas dit ça pour tester la réaction du cadet mais ce qu'il venait de voir lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il était au courant des sentiments de son ami. Et puisqu'Aron ne parvenait pas à en discuter directement avec le décoloré, il le ferait avec lui et ce, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

JR : Baek, avoir des problèmes de cœur ?! C'est un homme à femme Aron ! Il pourrait toutes les avoir en un claquement de doigt s'il le voulait et qu'il s'en donnait la peine. Je vois pas d'où pourrait venir le problème hein.

Min Hyun : Bah c'est peut-être parce que c'est pas une fille alors.

Le silence qui suivit ces paroles fit comprendre à Min Hyun ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait trop parlé, comme à son habitude et il essaya de se rattraper, tant bien que mal.

Min Hyun : C'est.. C'est une blague hein ! Pas besoin de le prendre comme ça, je disais ça pour déconner !

Une fois l'étonnement et quelques éclats de rire passés, Jong Hyeon repris de bon train la conversation en mettant le plus de sous-entendus possible dans ses propos.

JR : Min, Baek t'as fait des.. Propositions ?

Min Hyun : Quoi ?! Mais non hein ! Je disais ça comme ça, c'est tout.

Aron : Bon ben pendant que vous faites les idiots tous les deux, moi et Ren on va aller acheter deux, trois trucs pour se faire une petite fête tous les cinq. Vu que Baek veut pas sortir, on va aller jusqu'à lui. Tu viens Ren ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il l'entrainait déjà à sa suite en quatrième vitesse.

Aron : On a à discuter tous les deux et je doute que tu veuille que JR entende ça donc passe la deuxième avant que les deux zouaves se rendent compte qu'on les a plantés avec toute la vaisselle de ce midi dans l'évier.

Le blond ne répondit pas et se contenta d'accélérer la cadence comme le lui demanderait le brun qui ne repris la conversation qu'une fois face à l'épicerie du coin où il savait qu'ils pourraient u discuter tranquillement vu qu'aucun des autres ne s'y rendait jamais, préférant aller directement dans une grande surface.

Aron : Bon, je sais pas ce qu'il sait passer entre toi et Baek ce soir-là mais il est évident qu'il t'a dit certaines choses qu'il aurait surement pas dut. Du moins pas à ce moment-là. Mais je doute qu'il en soit arrivé à faire des choses regrettables ou impardonnables. Alors, bon sang, arrête de le fuir de cette manière, tu vois pas dans quel état il est ou quoi ?!

Ren : Et si.. Et si, c'était le cas et qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'impardonnable ?

Aron : Comment ça ?

Ren : Rien ! Oublie, j'ai rien dis, juste vague divagation de ma part !

Le plus jeune s'empressa alors de prendre des mains du plus âgé la nourriture et autres boissons pour passer à la caisse où, pour son plus grand soulagement, la vendeuse engagea avec lui une discussion certes inintéressantes mais beaucoup moins embarrassante que celle qu'il entretenait avec le brun. Mais toute chose à une fin et lorsqu'il eut payé, à la place de reprendre la direction de l'appartement du leader, Ren se fit happer par l'ainé qui l'entraina à quelques pâtés de maisons de là, où lui vivait. Ils entrèrent et, tandis que le cadet interrogeait son ami du regard, ce dernier s'assit face à lui et pris une grande inspiration.

Aron : Ce mec, c'est un imbécile bienheureux normalement alors, je le vois mal faire quelque chose comme JR t'as fait. D'ailleurs c'est à lui que tu devrais en vouloir mais bon, là on parle de Baek alors, tu t'assieds et tu m'explique parce que lui, il ne le fera jamais, il préférera faire genre que tout va bien mais là, tu nous l'as foutu dans un état pas possible où il a même du mal à faire ça.

Ren : Je vois pas pourquoi je t'expliquerai quoique ce soit alors en plus si tu dis que lui ne te dit rien, je vois pas pourquoi ben je le ferai à sa place.

Aron : Parce que lui, je le connais depuis des années, je sais par quoi il est passé, je sais le courage dont il fait preuve pour continuer à sourire comme il le fait. Parce que si quelqu'un a le droit d'être heureux, c'est bien lui et que là, on dirait bien que tu l'en empêche plus qu'autre chose.

Ren : Je.. Enfin, il..

*Ellipse*

Ils se dirigeaient à présent tous les quatre vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Baek Ho où, en passant le seuil de la porte, ils furent surpris de ne pas le voir. Ils se déchargèrent de leurs sacs de commission qu'ils avaient apporté rapidement et lorsque Min Hyun allait partir chercher son colocataire, son ainé le retint de justesse.

Aron : Non, pas toi ! Enfin, heu ce que je veux dire c'est que.. On a besoin de toi pour les verres, les couverts et tout ça parce que c'est chez toi ici et que nous bah on sait pas où ça se trouve quoi.

Le brun fut surpris de la réaction de son ami mais après tout ça se tenait. Il se tourna alors vers le troisième brun de la bande pour lui dire d'aller chercher leur ami commun.

Aron : Non, on a aussi besoin de toi JR ! Après tout, personne ne fait mieux les cocktails que toi non ? C'est bien avec ça que tu nous casse les oreilles depuis que t'as essayé la fois passer non ? Donc, tu restes aussi ! Ren, va chercher Baek !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut tout le groupe qui fut étonné par son attitude mais personne ne contesta. Pas même Ren qui, tout en faisant la moue, se dirigea vers la chambre de Baek Ho où il entra délicatement, sans faire de bruit, pour y découvrir le décoloré, guitare à la main, fredonnant une chanson dont même il ne comprenait pas les paroles, l'aurait certainement fait pleurer à chaudes larmes si il était parvenu à se concentrer sur autre chose que Baek Ho, sa carrure, le tracé de ses muscles que l'on pouvait distinguer sous son t-shirt blanc. Même de dos, celui-ci dégageait une sorte d'aura protectrice et bienveillant mais cette fois-ci, de la peine semblait également se mêler au reste ainsi qu'autre chose que le blond trouvait indescriptible. Une chose qui l'attirait peu à peu au décoloré. La mélodie pris fin lorsque Ren se stoppa face à Baek Ho qui ne prit pas la peine de demander pourquoi il était là en entendant le vacarme que faisait les trois autres depuis la cuisine.

Baek Ho : Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie.. J'aurai jamais dû faire ça, je le sais, ça ne se reproduira plus je te le promets alors, pardonne-moi..

Les yeux embués de l'un faisait croire que l'autre était déjà en train de pleurer et, dans le silence étouffant de la pièce, on aurait pu entendre un cœur battre à tout rompre tandis que Ren s'avançait peu à peu et se mettait à la hauteur du décoloré, toujours assis sur son lit. Ce fut bref, incertain, indélicat et étonnant de sa part mais Ren venait de l'embrasser et tandis que le plus âgé des deux comprenait ce qu'il venait de se passer, son cadet tentait de prendre la fuite mais il en fut empêcher lorsqu'en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte, une étrangère la lui enserra et même temps qu'une autre venait se plaquer contre la porte, juste à côté de son visage. Lentement, le plus jeune se retourna lorsque, enfin face à face, Baek Ho fondit sur ses lèvres. D'abord doucement, chastement, un peu par peur de se faire repousser mais une fois ses craintes évaporées, il mordilla les douces lèvres qui s'offraient à lui en en demandant plus. Demande qui fut très rapidement acceptée. Ren était désormais plaqué contre la porte et le baiser se voulait fiévreux et intense. Les mains de Baek Ho, d'abord ancrées sur les hanches du plus jeune, commençaient à remonter. Une vint s'amortir contre la nuque de Ren, leur permettant d'approfondir autant que possible l'échange tandis que l'autre s'était glissée sous le t-shirt du blond, le faisant pousser des gémissements qui venaient mourir entre les lèvres du décoloré. Les mains du cadet s'étaient, elles, accrochées fébrilement dans les courts cheveux de l'homme qui, en l'espace d'un simple baiser le dominait déjà totalement alors que ses jambes étaient remontées pour venir s'accrocher au bassin de son vis-à-vis sur lequel il ondulait afin de rapprocher toujours plus leur corps ce qui fit rencontrer les érections naissantes des deux hommes. Frissons de plaisir qui précédèrent un frisson d'angoisse commun lorsqu'ils entendirent frapper à la porte une première fois. Ils se séparèrent immédiatement, se regardèrent légèrement affolés tout en tentant de calmer le reste de leurs ardeurs puis, après une seconde demande d'accès à la chambre, le propriétaire des lieux ouvrit la porte sur un Aron un peu trop rouge pour ne rien avoir entendu des différents gémissements et soubresauts contre la porte auxquels il venait juste de mettre fin.

Baek Ho : Ce.. C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je.. Enfin..

Aron : Je vous aie laissé autant de temps que possible mais faut que vous veniez maintenant, ça commence à faire un peu trop longtemps que Ren est partit et j'ai plus d'excuse pour que les autres ne s'amènent as ici.

Une fois le message transmit, Aron, assez mal à l'aise d'être arrivé dans un moment pareil, reprit la direction du salon où ils avaient dressé tout ce qu'il fallait pour passer une bonne soirée en attendant les deux hommes. Les trois bruns furent très rapidement rejoins et la soirée ce passa de telle façon que JR et Min Hyun en vinrent à se demander si finalement, ils n'avaient pas tout inventé car le Baek Ho qui se tenait face à eux n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'ils auraient presque pu qualifier de dépressif. Mais après tout, leur ami était bon comédien alors, le leader décida tout de même de clarifier un peu toutes ses idées.

JR : Baek, dis, t'as pas de problème particulier au lycée ? Personne ne te cherche des noises ou quoi au moins ?

Baek Ho : Bah, non. Pourquoi ?

Min Hyun : S'il y avait quelque chose tu nous le dirais hein ? On est tes potes, on est là pour toi !

JR : Ouais, faut pas hésiter hein. Tu sais bien qu'on sera toujours de ton côté !

Baek Ho : Mais puisque je vous dis que tout va bien les mecs ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes encore allé vous imaginez tous les deux, que je me faisais persécuter ou un truc dans le genre ?

Aron : C'est pas pour vous le rappelez hein mais le pro des arts martiaux ici, c'est quand même bien lui quoi !

L'ainé et le décoloré se mirent alors à rire, entrainant avec eux le reste de la troupe. La soirée se passa ainsi, dans la bonne humeur et les trois invités décidèrent de rentrer chez eux à partir du moment Min Hyun s'endormit à terre. Ils avaient déjà quitté l'appartement et faisaient face à l'ascenseur lorsque Baek Ho les interpella depuis le seuil de sa porte.

Baek Ho : Ren, attend, t'as oublié ton portable, viens le chercher !

Ren : Oh oui mince ! Partez devant, je vous retrouve en bas.

Et presque aussitôt, Ren se retrouva de nouveau à l'intérieur de l'appartement, le décoloré brandissant victorieusement son téléphone portable sous le nez du blond qui, lorsqu'il voulut l'attraper, se fit happé contre le torse de son vis-à-vis qui ne perdit pas de temps pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser mais il se fit rapidement repoussé.

Ren : Je dois y aller, JR m'attend.

Déception, tristesse et peut-être un peu de folie, voilà ce qui prit place en Baek Ho, ce qui le fit prononcer de telles paroles.

Baek Ho : Quitte-le. Quitte-le pour être avec moi, pour que quelqu'un puisse t'aimer et te le prouver comme jamais on ne l'a fait pour toi jusqu'à présent. Quitte-le pour être mien comme moi, je suis tien.

* * *

Alors, alors ? J'aurai des review pour me dire comment c'était cette fois-ci ? *-*

Bon dans le prochain chapitre il se passe **************** Haha pas de spoil ! xD

Le prochain chapitre bah, prochainement x)

Allez, allez à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures~ :D


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeonghaseyo :D

Après un chapitre qui sait loooongtemps fait attendre, un qui vient beaucoup plus tôt que prévu :D

Tout dépend du travail que j'ai en fait donc *je sais je sais on s'en fou de ma vie x)*

Namiix : Evite de trop inonder ton clavier quand même parce que sinon après, tu saurai plus venir lire la suite ! ;D

L'anonyme du cours de math x) : Merciiiiiii pour ton commentaire ^^ Moi, sadique ?! O.O Bah ptêtre un peu on va dire xD A ce que je vois, tu as trouver une bonne méthode pour ne plus s'endormir en cours; faudrais que j'essaye pendant les cours de chimie et de physique tien ! x)

Passons, passons mon charabia à la noix; bonne lecture~~ :D

* * *

*Flash-back*

Aron : Parce que lui, je le connais depuis des années, je sais par quoi il est passé, je sais le courage dont il fait preuve pour continuer à sourire comme il le fait. Parce que si quelqu'un a le droit d'être heureux, c'est bien lui et que là, on dirait bien que tu l'en empêche plus qu'autre chose.

Ren : Je.. Enfin il.. Il m'a.. S'il n'avait pas fait ça, rien ne se serait jamais passé de cette façon !

Aron : Il t'a fait quoi ?! Je comprends pas là, explique toi.

Ren : .. Il m'a embrassé et il m'a dit des choses qu'il aurait jamais dut..

La voix donc blond faiblissait d'instant en instant. Plus sa tête se baissait, plus le volume sonore du jeune homme déclinait si bien que son ami entendu à peine la moitié de sa phrase.

Aron : Il t'a embrassé ? T'as besoin de le fuir comme un pestiférer et de le faire souffrir de cette façon juste parce qu'il t'a embrassé ?! Ok, il aurait surement.. Ouais bon il aurait jamais dut faire une chose pareille mais quand même, là, la sanction d'dépasse de loin le crime alors fait au moins un effort, même un tout petit pour lui pardonner et passe rapidement à autre chose parce que c'est limite ridicule là. En plus, pour le coup, tu peux être sûr qu'il recommencera pas alors c'est bon hein.

Ren : Non. Non, c'est pas bon, pas bon du tout même !

Aron : Hein ?!

L'ainé croyait avoir pu mettre le doigt sur le problème, avoir enfin régler toute cette histoire et en était même fier de lui pour cela mais vu la réaction de son vis-à-vis, il s'était largement trompé et nageait à présent dans un océan d'incompréhension, attendant des informations supplémentaires, attendant simplement qu'on lui explique enfin à quoi rimait tout ce charabia.

Ren : C'est pas lui, c'est moi..

Aron : Heu.. Mais encore ?

Ren : C'est de sa faute, tout est de sa faute ! S'il n'avait pas dit tout ça, s'il n'avait pas fait attention à moi de cette manière et puis c'est nouveau ça, de prendre les gens dans ses bras et de les embrasser de cette façon ?!

-Une larme-

Et puis franchement, c'est quoi ces déclarations digne de films à l'eau de rose ?!

-Une seconde-

Mais de toutes les façons possible, il y a JR alors, il croyait que quoi que j'allais fondre devant ses petits mots doux et tout plaquer pour partir avec lui ? Ou encore que j'allais tomber amoureux de ce crétin fini alors que je peux pas et que du coup, je me mettrais à l'ignorer, à le fuir autant que je le peux pour essayer de passer au-dessus de mes sentiments peut-être ? Me fais pas rire..

-Suivies pas un torrent d'autres-

Aron était mal à l'aisé, penaud et totalement incongru face au propos de Ren. Il avait eu le temps de s'imaginer toutes les raisons pour que le jeune homme s'éloigne de son ami mais celle-là n'était, pour lui, même pas envisageable. Que faire ?

Aron : Est-ce que tu es toujours amoureux de JR ? Au moins un peu ?

Ren : Non.. Enfin si .. Enfin je sais rien moi !

Aron : Bon, en somme soit tu restes avec JR, Baek est malheureux, toi aussi mais on est tous les cinq et Min et moi on vous soutiendra comme on peut soit, tu quittes JR et tu te mets avec Baek, Baek est heureux et toi aussi, normalement, JR fou la merde quelque part et c'est bye-bye le groupe. C'est p't'être un peu cruel de ma part mais, je peux rien faire pour t'aider, c'est à toi seul de faire ce choix, surtout un choix pareil. Mais dans tous les cas, je serais toujours là pour vous trois, sache-le bien. Je suis pas quelqu'un qui abandonne mes amis.

Sur ces aroles lourdes de sens aux yeux des deux hommes, ils prirent la route en silence. Ren peu prêt à faire un choix alors que de son côté, Aron était bien décidé à l'aider à choisir, de toutes les façons possibles.

*Fin flash-back*

Tandis que les yeux du décoloré laissaient transparaître sa peine à l'évocation de JR, il lança ce qui pour le blond sonnait un peu comme un ultimatum un peu précoce.

Baek Ho : Quitte-le. Quitte-le pour être avec moi, pour que quelqu'un puisse t'aimer et te le prouver comme jamais on ne l'a fait pour toi jusqu'à présent. Quitte-le pour être mien comme moi, je suis tien.

Ren n'était pas prêt, pas maintenant, pas déjà. Son cœur se serra fortement dans sa poitrine et inconsciemment, il enlaça aussi fortement Baek Ho qui en fut certes surpris mais néanmoins heureux qui, à son tour, resserra son étreinte. Une sorte de 'oui' muet, un 'empêche moi de choisir entre mon bonheur et celui que t'apporte tes amis de toujours, si cher à tes yeux, empêche moi de partir' voilà tout ce que signifiaient ces deux mains désespérément accrochées à ne plus pouvoir les enlever au large dos du t-shirt de Baek Ho. Pourtant, la prise se fit lasse, les phalanges glissèrent jusque dans le bas du dos avant de se détacher totalement, effaçant le contact des deux corps et toute la douceur qui pouvait s'en échapper.

Ren : Je ne peux pas.. J.. Je dois y aller maintenant..

Baek Ho : JR hein, c'est ça que tu allais dire.. C'est vrai, c'est lui que tu aimes, depuis longtemps déjà même. Il agit comme un con mais tu avais l'air heureux quand tu étais à ses côtés, c'est vrai, tu étais heureux puisque.. Tu l'aimes.

Pas à pas, le décoloré reculait, la mine fermée avec un mince sourire de façade qui se voulait rassurant et indiquant à l'être qu'il aimait qu'il pouvait être heureux en en aimant un autre que lui, que finalement, tout ça importe peu.

Ren : C'est n'importe quoi !

Baek Ho : Comment ça ?

Ren : C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas JR parce c'est toi que.. C'est toi que j'aime !

Lourd silence puis, des yeux qui auraient dut se voir combler de bonheur virèrent de la surprise à la méfiance, à l'inquiétude. Baek Ho venait de voir se profiler à l'embrassure de la porte une ombre qui jamais n'aurait dû se trouver là, celle d'une carrure bien trop singulière et bien trop connue à ses yeux. Une démarche brusque, sèche et tremblante de colère confirma tous les soupçons du décoloré tandis que le blond perçut le malaise et se retourna rapidement avant de se retrouver figer par l'angoisse. De suite, il clôt fermement ses paupières, ancra ses points serrer à en blanchir ses phalanges sur le devant de ses cuisses et attendant le choc, la douleur lancinante dans l'estomac ou celle foudroyante d'un uppercut. Le bruit sec qui accompagnait toujours le premier se fit entendre pourtant, rien. Ren était toujours là, debout et crut avoir rêvé jusqu'à ce que, lentement, ses paupières se remirent en marche pour laisser apparaître une vaste étendue de blanc. Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait nez à nez avec le t-shirt de Baek Ho qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres devant lui, l'impact du poing de JR l'ayant forcé à reculer plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Ren : Mais, il était derrière moi.. Et maintenant il est là.. Comment ?

Le blond réfléchissait seulement à voix haute mais la proximité avec le concerné lui avait permis de comprendre parfaitement ainsi, celui-ci tourna rapidement la tête pour vérifier que Ren allait bien et se faisant, pour lui adresser un large sourire rassurant. Ce dernier ne fit qu'attiser d'autant plus la colère du brun qui voulut, une fois de plus, se défouler sur un des deux hommes et leur faire comprendre les tords qu'ils avaient cependant, il en fut empêcher par Min Hyun. Il s'était réveiller au milieu de la conversation du blond et du décoloré et avait décidé de ne pas intervenir mais, surpris par l'arrivée du leader, n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir plus tôt pour leur venir en aide. Il fut de suite rejoins par Aron qui se trouvait dans un état de stupéfaction pareil que celui du colocataire de Baek Ho.

JR : Vous avez pas à vous mêler de ça tous les deux ! C'est entre eux et moi !

Aron : On va pas te laisser faire une chose pareille, on est potes bon sang !

JR : C'est ça que t'appelle un pote toi ?! Un homme que j'avais toujours considérer comme mon frère qui me prend, sans aucun scrupule mon mec et mon mec qui lui est juste bon à s'enticher du premier qu'il voit ?! Génial les potes dis-moi !

Baek Ho : Tu te fous de nous ou quoi ?! Regarde un peu qui parle, un homme qui n'est même pas capable de canaliser sa colère, qui ne sais que reporter la faute sur les autres et qui frappe son petit-ami en l'accusant de tout et n'importe quoi juste pour pouvoir se défouler un peu les poings !

Min Hyun : Oh ! C'est pas bientôt fini tous les deux ?! JR, c'est bon pour aujourd'hui. Là, il est temps de partir.

Aron : Min a raison, ici, c'est chez Baek et chez lui donc JR, tu t'en vas, on réglera ça une autre fois à tête reposée.

L'attitude qu'adoptaient les deux autres bruns ne laissait pas grand choix à Jong Hyeon qui inspira une bonne fois avant de se libérer d'un coup sec les deux bras des mains de ses amis. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte d'entrée avant de se retourner une dernière fois.

JR : Ren, ramène-toi, on y va !

Baek Ho : Comment ça ?! Non mais t'es pas bien toi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu crois franchement ?!

Le sourire hautain et victorieux qu'afficha alors le brun donna des sueurs froide au décoloré qui se retourna alors précipitamment vers Ren dont on ne distinguait plus le visage, caché par ses cheveux ébouriffés et retombant sur sa tête penchée vers le bas. Plongé dans la contemplation de ses chaussures, le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'à son petit-ami. A mis chemin, Baek Ho tenta d'agripper son poignet pour le retenir mais le blond esquiva le geste puis disparut lentement de l'embrassure de la porte suivit à grand pas d'Aron qui redoutait de le laisser seul en compagnie de JR. Le décoloré, lui, était complètement perdu, décontenancer. Il ignora promptement les questions de son colocataire et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, à l'abri de tout le reste. Il se colla contre la porte avant de se laisser lentement glisser jusqu'au moment où, sans aucune délicatesse, il s'échoua sur le sol. Il revit sans peine la scène qui s'était passée à cet endroit même quelques heures plus tôt et se détesta, il se haï de n'avoir rien pu faire pour sauver Ren, pour ne pas avoir su l'empêcher de partir et tout homme doté d'un cœur l'aurait immédiatement senti voler en éclats en entendant le cri de douleur et de désespoir de cet homme qui se sentait si faible et impuissant hurlant à plein poumon, à s'en écorcher la voix, à en laisser couler des larmes de colère.

Aron : T'es sûr que ça va aller ? Tu veux pas que je reste ?

Il avait glissé ces mots en douce à Ren, avec qui il suivait toujours Jong Hyeon, qui était incroyablement calme. A vrai dire, il était exactement comme à son habitude ce qui troublait énormément le plus âgé.

Ren : Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas et ne va pas inquiéter les autres non plus puisque je te dis que tout va bien.

JR : Bon ! Aron, c'est ici que tu repars de ton côté parce que, à ce que je sache, t'habites pas encore dans le même quartier que moi. Sur ce, tu viens Ren.

Ce n'était même pas une question, JR ne faisait que poser ses ordres à son petit-ami qui jusqu'à présent, lui avait toujours obéit au doigt et à l'œil. Peut-être par crainte de représailles. L'ainé ne pris pas la peine de répondre et adressa un dernier regard en coin au cadet suivit d'un large signe d'au revoir avant de partir bien que peu rassurer. Il téléphona rapidement à Min Hyun qui lui fit un résumé sur l'état du décoloré, bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose à raconter. Ils s'inquiétèrent mutuellement avant de raccrocher. Aron se retourna une dernière fois pour apercevoir Ren et JR marcher l'un à côté de l'autre dans la direction opposée à la sienne.

Les deux hommes marchèrent assez longtemps, sans jamais décrocher un seul mot, sans un seul regard et sans un seul battement de cils pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Cependant, l'angoisse montait à mesure que Ren se rapprochait de l'appartement si bien que son estomac lui donnait l'impression de se contracter de plus en plus à chaque pas et qu'il peinait désormais à déglutir correctement. Puis, ce fut tout. Plus question de s'alarmer, de s'inquiété de ce qui allait se passer ou de secrètement espérer s'enfuir en courant le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Ils étaient arrivés. JR ouvrit lentement la porte avec de jeter sa veste à même le sol et de s'installer dans son fauteuil. Ren, lui, rentra le plus lentement possible dans le logis, referma à double tour la porte en prenant soin de vérifier plusieurs fois que personne ne pourrait s'introduire à l'intérieure d'une manière ou d'une autre puis, il fit face à JR. Au fond, il savait déjà ce qui l'attendait alors, il inspira profondément et essayant de ne pas montrer à l'homme en face de lui que chacun de ses membres tremblaient.

JR : Déshabille-toi. Tout de suite !

Ren l'avait trahi, blessé dans son égo et Jong Hyeon comptait bien le lui faire regretter.

* * *

Bon, j'ai ptêtre été un peu sadique cette fois-ci ^_^ Ouais bon un peu plus que d'habitude quoi ! xD

La prochaine fois, se sera un chapitre de bisounours ! x) -Heu... Ou pas ! xD-

Bon ben, moi j'attends mes reviews pendant que vous attendre le prochain chapitre ;D

En espérant quand même que ce chapitre vous ai plus ! :)

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures~ :D


	6. Chapter 6

Annyeonghaseyo :)

Voilà, voilà, enfin le chapitre 6 ^-^

Il aurait pu arrivé plus tôt mais j'ai été malade (-)' Mais bon, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre que vous serez nombreux à l'appréciez ! :D

Namiix : J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être sadique avec ton review et ceux des autres maintenant ! x)

Riki-sama : J'avoue que rien que de la guimauve sur une longue fic, ça peut être un peu lassant alors : Vive le pouvoir du sadisme ! xD Min ou Aron en couple ? .. Qui sait, qui sait ?! x) Mais bon, ce sera pas pour ce chapitre en tout cas ;)

Tenshi : Rejoins nous parmi les L.O.Λ.E, on t'attends ! ;D En tout cas, t'a bien choisi en te mettant à Nu'est ils sont géniaux ! :D *Faut bien que je défende ma place de L.O.Λ.E hein xP*_  
_

Allez, allez, trêve de bavardage et bonne lecture~! :D

* * *

Baek Ho s'avançait doucement sous la pluie battante en direction de chez celui qu'il considérait autre fois comme son frère. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas plus avancer en y allant, qu'il ne pourrait rien faire puisqu'il n'avait aucun moyen de rentrer et d'extirper Ren de ses griffes mais il n'aurait pas pu rester enfermer plus longtemps à voir Min Hyun tourner dans tous les sens pour essayer de trouver un moyen de lui apporter son soutien. Il faisait nuit noire, une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur toute la région, le vent tentait de faire plier les arbres et peu de passants s'aventuraient de les rues habituellement bien vivantes à toutes heures. Pourtant, il était là, face à ce grand immeuble dont les murs gris semblaient vouloir se confondre avec le ciel aussi morose que celui qu'il dévisageait. Les gouttelettes de pluies se mêlaient aux larmes muettes qui tentaient vainement de déformer son visage. Le décoloré avait déjà vécu la perte d'une personne bien trop chère à son cœur et depuis ce jour, ne vivait plus que pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait quitte à prendre toute leur souffrance, tous les coups qui le faudrait à leur place. Et là, il l'avait abandonné, il l'avait laissé se jeter dans la gueule du loup à sa place. On l'avait protégé lui et non le contraire. Ren l'avait protégé. Il l'a su au moment où ce dernier franchissait le seuil de la porte, il lui avait lancé un regard empli de bienveillance, de mercis et d'assurance. Et ce sourire.. Jamais il ne parviendrait à l'oublier, celui que lui avait l'habitude de lancer autrefois avant de partir. Celui qui signifiait tout simplement :

« Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Tu verras, tout se passera bien. A choisir, ce sera moi et pas toi et c'est cela, mon choix. »

Ren semblait savoir ce qui l'attendait, trop bien même, mais lui l'ignorait. Des centaines de fois, il s'imagina des choses plus horribles les unes que les autres, augmentant sa peur et son angoisse mais à chaque fois, il en venait à la même conclusion : JR allait lui faire du mal et ça, il ne l'acceptait pas. Serrant ses poings au maximum, à en faire rentrer ses ongles dans sa peau pour y laisser par après leurs empreintes, l'homme figé au centre de la rue prit une grande inspiration en fixant d'un air décidé cette seule fenêtre du grand immeuble d'où de la lumière s'échappait encore aux travers de fins rideaux. Il ne serait certainement pas entendu, pas comprit mais il essayerait tant bien que mal de faire savoir à Ren qu'il était là, que n'importe où, n'importe quand, lui, il serait là.

Baek Ho : Re~ ~ ~ ~ ~n !

Sa voix était puissante, très, mais elle finit par se briser sur la fin. Elle avait été longue et avait porté loin. Jamais il n'avait crié, hurlé à ce point. Au point de s'en vider les poumons, d'en laisser s'échapper toutes ses forces pour finir à genoux, la respiration bruyante et le visage complètement rouge. Il ne sut pas si cela avait été suffisant mais les quelques courageux qui arpentaient encore les alentours c'étaient tous retourné pour l'observer et une des fenêtres situées en-dessous de celle de Jong Hyeon s'était subitement ouverte pour se plaindre du boucan qu'il provoquait. Le décoloré ne daigna même pas accorder un regard au voisin mécontent qui disparut bien vite. Il se remit sur ses pieds, toujours face à la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, le regard fixé sur ses rideaux d'où il avait cru apercevoir un bref mouvement émanant de l'intérieur.

JR : Ton sauveur est arrivé bien tard il me semble.

Le brun ricana. De chez lui, il était parvenu à l'entendre pourtant, même dans le silence glacial régnant dans la pièce où les deux hommes se trouvaient, il avait été le seul à distinguer cette voix extérieure, le seul à être en état de le faire.

JR : Il crie vraiment comme un cochon qu'on égorge celui-là. En même temps, l'image lui va assez bien je dois dire.

Et, à nouveau, il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Il était fier de lui, fier de ce qu'il venait de se passer, de l'état dans lequel il avait mis Ren et de ce à quoi il venait de penser car il se l'était lui-même promis dès l'instant où il les avait aperçu tous les deux ensemble, Baek Ho allait souffrir, il souffrira et Ren aussi, autant que lui a souffert. Ce dernier allait même l'aider pour arriver à ses fins. Qu'il en soit conscient, ou non.

JR : Vas-y, tu ne vois pas qu'on t'appelle ? Ta connerie t'aurai même rendu sourd ou quoi ? Bouge-toi le cul je te dis !

Ren qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas bougé, venait de comprendre que l'on s'adressait à lui, et les paroles qu'il fut à même de saisir le rendirent incrédule. Voilà près d'une heure que le blond avait fini échouer entre un mur et une des étagères du salon qui soutenait le haut de son corps remplis de multiples contusions , d'ecchymoses et de lacérations ,d'où le sang avait fini par coaguler. Une partie avait été provoqué par les morceaux ébréchés de la table où l'avait envoyé le brun avant de le bloquer en maintenant son propre corps sur le sien, empoignant les deux mains du cadet d'une seule des siennes et s'affairant de l'autre à détacher son pantalon. A présent, le blond était toujours nu et ce n'est que lorsque JR lui cria à nouveau de s'en aller qu'il se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle il était. Il attrapa au quart de tour ses affaires a à peine à un mètre de lui qu'il avait soigneusement repliées en rentrant et les enfila tant bien que mal avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut coupé dans son élan par la main du brun agrippant fermement son poignet.

JR : Cependant, prends garde à ne pas oublier que tu es à moi. Tu es ma chose ! Et je fais ce que je veux de ma propriété ! Si tu tentes encore de te rebeller comme la fois passée ou que tu ne rappliques pas dès que je te l'ordonne, prends garde à toi. Prends garde à lui !

Il avait mis l'accent sur ses derniers mots et le frisson d'effroi qui parcouru Ren jusqu'à l'échine lui fit comprendre que le message était bien passé. Il lâcha dès lors sa prise, un sourire narquois encré sur le visage et son plan en tête. Le plus jeune n'y pris pas garde et partit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Le fait que ce ne soit pas la première fois et l'état de choc dans lequel il se trouvait toujours lui permirent de faire momentanément abstraction de toutes douleurs. Il arriva donc assez précipitamment face à la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit en captant l'attention de Baek Ho. Celui-ci, en apercevant le cadet, se permit un maigre soupir de soulagement qui fut de courte durée. Le blond s'embla s'affaissé sur lui-même. Sa tête parti vers l'avant tandis qu'il tombait violemment sur les genoux avant de s'effondrer sur le flan, son visage heurtant en premier le bitume.

Baek Ho : Ren !

Le décoloré accouru, paniqué. Il se jeta aux côtés de l'homme inconscient, les mains en suspend au-dessus de son corps, par peur de lui faire plus de mal qu'autre chose en voulant lui apporter son aide voyant au travers son t-shirt le sang qui s'était remis à couler. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se décida que de toutes les façons, il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi au milieu de tout. Il retira son manteau avant de le lui enfiler pour finalement le prendre dans ses bras avec le plus de délicatesse possible et de prendre la direction de chez lui. Installé confortablement, la tête au niveau du cœur de Baek Ho, Ren se sentait enfin léger, serein et il reprit doucement connaissance tandis que son ainé déambulait au travers les rues pour le ramener au plus vite.

Ren : Où est-ce qu'on est ? Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Le plus vieux fut heureux, enfin il était réveillé mais il ne ralentit pas la cadence pour autant, toujours trop inquiet pour ça.

Baek Ho : On est à l'entrée de mon quartier et on va chez moi. Quand on sera arrivé, on appelle la police et le médecin !

Ren : Non ! Non, pas la police et j'ai pas besoin de voir un médecin donc non !

Baek Ho : Comment ça ?! Bien sûr que si ! Tu t'es évanoui et ton t-shirt est trempé de sang, me fait pas croire qu'il s'est rien passé et que t'a besoin de voir personne avec tout ça !

Ren : J'ai besoin de voir personne ! Mais.. Mais, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas..

Pour le coup, le décoloré avait enfin fini par s'arrêter et ce en plein milieu de la rue. Il était aussi surpris par cette réaction qu'avait son cadet que par sa précédente mais cette fois-ci, il s'était également fortement agrippé à son t-shirt tout en enfouissant son visage dedans. Bien qu'il ne puisse le voir directement, il n'eut aucune peine à comprendre que le plus jeune s'était mis à pleurer bien que celui-ci se retenait autant qu'il le pouvait. Il resserra alors sa prise au niveau de ses jambes et de ses épaules et, tout en essayant de rapprocher encore plus son corps frêle du sien pour lui prouver qu'il était bien là, il cala sa tête sur celle de son homologue, profitant enfin de sa présence si proche de lui.

Baek Ho : Je suis là Ren, je suis là et jamais je ne te laisserai, crois-moi.

Le cadet s'agrippait désespérément à ce pauvre morceau de tissu tout en se laissant aller dans cette étreinte protectrice que lui offrait son ami si bien qu'il finit pas totalement éclater en sanglots. Son corps était parcouru de spasmes tant il pleurait, tant il avait eu peur et tant il avait mal. Arrivé dans l'immeuble, Ren n'était toujours pas parvenu à reprendre son calme alors, une fois dans la cage d'ascenseur, le plus grand bloqua celle-ci pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé, se cala dans un coin avant de se laisser tout doucement glisser jusqu'au sol. Il installa le blond sur lui comme il pouvait et colla son visage sur ses cheveux, la tête du cadet étant toujours perdue sur son torse. Sa main allait et venait dans son dos pour tenter de l'apaiser pendant que l'autre le soutenait. Il n'avait rien à dire, il n'y avait rien à dire dans pareille situation alors, l'ainé fut la seule chose qu'il était en mesure de faire et il se mit à chanter. Doucement, il se mit à réciter les paroles de cette chanson qu'aimait tant le blond qui l'avait même forcé à écouter encore et encore juste parce qu'il l'a trouvait magnifique.

"**We don't need Anything Or anyone**

**If I lay here If I just lay here Would you lay with me and just forget the world ?"**

Inconsciemment, les sanglots avaient cessé et Ren observait désormais Baek Ho, apaisé, alors que ce dernier continuait jusqu'à la dernière note où, en ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit, paniqué, le blond à nouveau en larmes sans remarquer le sourire qui accompagnaient celles-ci.

Ren : Arrête de paniquer, je pleure parce que je suis heureux. Imbécile.

Le dit-imbécile pour toute réponse sourit comme un bienheureux et embrassa furtivement son vis-à-vis avant de se rendre compte de son geste pour le moins maladroit.

Baek Ho : Ah ! Non ! Excuse-moi, j'ai pas réfléchi, j'aurai pas du !

Ren : Tu vois, t'es un imbécile !

Le cadet répondit en se moquant de son ainé qui se renfrogna et ne put s'empêcher de faire apparaitre une mine boudeuse.

Ren : Oh ! Trop mignon !

Le blond se mit alors à rire aux éclats tandis que l'autre l'ignorait de plus belle. Ren reprit rapidement son sérieux afin de rapidement mettre fin à la distance séparant ses lèvres de celles du décoloré. Un baiser partagé emplit de tout ce qu'ils auraient souhaité se dire mais qu'ils osaient à peine s'avouer à voix haute. Le contact se termina et le cadet prit une teinte d'écrevisse tandis que le décoloré remettait enfin en marche l'ascenseur tout en déposant un doux baiser sur le front de l'homme qui avait élu domicile au creux de ses bras et au creux de son cœur. Au moment où il passèrent la porte d'entrée du domicile, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec un Min Hyun près à rameuter tout le quartier et à appeler la police pour tenter de retrouver le corps de Baek Ho au fond d'un gouffre ou emporté par les vents qui s'étaient fait de plus en plus violent depuis son départ.

Min Hyun : Baek Ho ! J'ai cru que je te reverrai jamais ! T'en a mis du temps pour revenir ! Mais t'es revenu avec Ren ! Ça va ? Ça a été ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? JR t'a pas fait de mal au moins ?!

Baek Ho : Min. Calme. Tu veux pas l'assommer direct avec une poêle parce que je crois que se sera moins douloureux et surtout moins fatiguant que ton interrogatoire là.

Pour le coup, se fut le brun qui eut l'impression de se recevoir une poêle en plein tête vu la froideur avec laquelle son colocataire lui avait répondu mais après tout, il devait avoir raison. Il s'écarta alors du chemin en allant délicatement refermé la porte d'entrée derrière eux suivie de celle de la chambre de Baek Ho dans laquelle ils venaient de rentrer. Le propriétaire des lieux conduisit son cadet jusqu'à son propre lit sur lequel il l'allongea avant de lui apporter des affaires de rechange.

Baek Ho : J'ai pas vraiment envie qu'en plus, tu attrapes la crève donc voilà. Bon ben, je vais te laisser te changer hein.

Ren était cuit. Il doutait déjà d'être à même de changer de t-shirt alors pour le reste, il était certain que jamais il ne parviendrait à le faire seul. Et s'il refusait de se changer, il était sûr d'attraper au minimum un gros rhume et d'en plus peut-être vexé Baek Ho s'il interprétait mal le fait qu'il refuse ses affaires.

Ren : Attends ! Enfin.. J'aurais besoin.. De ton aide.

Le blond semblait vouloir concurrencer un plan de tomates alors que le décoloré accepta sans trop y réfléchir sa demande avant de revenir à ses côtés et de lui retirer en premier lieu son propre manteau avant de se rappeler l'état dans lequel était le dos du cadet, l'état dans lequel était son corps tout entier. Des insultes destinées à lui-même franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se précipite dans la salle de bain pour en ramener la trousse de secours. Quand il tenta de retirer le t-shirt de Ren, il remarqua que celui-ci avait fini par se coller sur les plaies lorsque le sang avait commencé à y sécher de nouveau.

Baek Ho : Il faut que je le retire, excuse-moi, mais ça va probablement te faire mal, désolé.

Il s'appliquait à lui faire le moins de mal en découvrant et soignant les plaies de son dos tout en ne cessant de s'excuser, encore et encore, pour ce qu'il lui imposant sur le moment et comme si il était l'auteur de son mal, son responsable. Une fois l'arrière fini, Baek Ho voulut panser les blessures de son torse mais n'y trouva que des ecchymoses, des hématomes et n'avait aucune solution pour cela. L'ainé s'en voulait, était peiné pour lui et lorsque le blond s'en aperçu, il tenta de le rassurer en lui décrochant son sourire le plus serein que son vis-à-vis esquiva pourtant en contemplant de nouveau son torse. Délicatement, il fit se recoucher Ren et embrassa le bord de chaque marque qui jalonnait le haut de son corps.

Baek Ho : Parce que.. Parce que là où il n'a mis que violence et douleur, je te prouverai qu'il peut n'y avoir que douceur, bonheur et amour.

Le décoloré avait dit cela d'une voix certaine pourtant, à son tour, il rougissait et ses mains tremblaient de toutes la colère qu'il éprouvait pour le brun en espérant que l'autre ne le remarque pas. Arriva le moment où il dut changer les vêtements du bas. Baek ho déboutonna rapidement le pantalon du blond, les événements récents rendant la situation assez gênante pour les deux hommes. Lorsque l'ainé posa sa main sur la chute de rein de Ren pour le surélever et pouvoir enlever son pantalon, celui-ci émit un cri suraigu de douleur coupant court à tout l'embarra qu'il pouvait y avoir dans la chambre pour n'y laisser qu'une inquiétude et une colère décuplée pour le plus âgé.

Baek Ho : Min l'a demandé sans vraiment réfléchir parce qu'il n'a pas conscience de l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvé mais au fond, il a raison. Ren, qu'est-ce que JR a osé te faire ?

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus autant que les derniers ! :)

Reviews~ ? :D

Et que ce sera également le cas pour les suivants ^-^ *Oui, oui, l'auteure vous envoi des messages subliminaux pour vous dire de revenir lire la suite quand elle sortira, faut bien faire sa pub hein x)*

Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures~ ! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Annyeonghaseyo :) ~ Bien le bonjour, ou plutôt pour moi, bien le bonsoir ! ^^

Ce chapitre aura mis bien longtemps avant de sortir désolé pour ceux et celles qui l'attendait :O

Mais j'espère que vous trouverez que l'attende en valait la peine parce que cette fois-ci, c'est un gros morceau :3

Tenshi : Je sais, je sais, je suis cruelle avec Ren, désolé :'( Mais j'aime tellement être sadique ! :D *ok je sors*

Namiix : Désolé de te décevoir mais la baston, c'est pas pour tout de suite ! :P Faudra voir la suite, qui sait ;D

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaisent à tous

Bonne lecture~ :D

* * *

Aron : Baek est là ? Comment il va ?

Min Hyun : Il est partit vers 3 heure du matin avant que j'ai pu lui dire quoi que ce soit et là, ça doit faire une bonne demi-heure qu'ils sont rentré et ils avaient l'air.. Pas trop mal. Enfin juste Baek parce que..

Aron : Hein ? « Ils » ? Il est allé où Min ? Parce que quoi ? Explique-toi !

Min Hyun : Il avait l'air vraiment étrange tu sais, Ren.. Il a jamais rien fait lui, il méritait pas ce que moi on m'a fait alors pourquoi.. Pourtant, même si son corps disait ça, il avait presque l'air.. Serein ? Je comprends pas, j'y arrive pas..

Le brun se parlait à lui-même et ses mains c'étaient mises à trembler alors que le plus âgé saisissait seulement le sens de ses paroles. « Ça » ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule chose. Il attira son cadet contre lui précipitamment et entoura le visage de Min Hyun de ses mains avant de déposer un baiser rassurant sur son front.

Aron : ça va aller Min, je suis là, c'est fini. Je dois juste aller voir Ren et je reviens t'en fait pas..

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il relâcha son cadet avant d'atteindre et d'entrer dans la chambre de Baek Ho sans se soucier de prévenir de son arrivée.

.. : .. à oser te faire.

Aron : Ren ! Ren ! Je t'en prie, dis-moi qu'il n'a pas fait ça, dis-moi qu'il n'a pas osé faire un truc pareil !

Sous l'intrusion les deux précédemment en tête à tête avaient sursauté, l'un ne comprenant pas les dire de leur ami et l'autre ne les comprenant que trop bien.

Ren : Aron.. Je.. Tu sais, c'est pas grave enfin, je vais bien tu sais.

Aron : ça peut pas aller bien ! Même après de temps, lui, ça va pas bien..

Le brun regarda tristement la porte restée entrouverte avant d'être troublé dans ses pensées pour le décoloré qui s'agitait devant lui, son bras accrocha à celui du nouvel arrivant.

Baek Ho : ..ron ! Aron ! Tu vas m'expliquer à la fin oui ?!

Aron retourna la situation de sorte que ce soit son bras qui agrippe celui de son cadet avant de l'entrainer dans la salle de bain dont il referma soigneusement la porte de sorte que Ren ne puisse pas entendre leur conversation. La chambre semblait être devenue étrangement sombre en l'espace de quelques secondes avec ses volets complètement et la faible lumière qui s'échappait de l'entrebâillement de la porte et celle de la lampe de chevet. Etrangement froide sans cette présence qui subsistait jusqu'à présent à ses côtés.

Ren : Baek..

Un sillon se traça sur son visage tandis que les larmes ruisselait jusqu'à ce qu'il fut pris d'un hoquet de surprise lui coupant la respiration en entendant le fracas qui provenait de la salle de bain. Cela ne faisait aucun doute maintenant, le brun venait de lui dire, le décoloré savait et la cloison dans laquelle il venait d'encastrer son point serait là pour en témoigner pendant longtemps. Tandis que la porte séparant les trois hommes s'ouvrait à nouveau, le blond tentait de se cacher dans les couvertures du mieux qu'il pouvait alors que ses sanglots redoublèrent. Baek Ho était toujours planté face au mur pendant que le brun se dirigeait vers la tête du lit à côté de laquelle il s'accroupit.

Aron : Je suis désolé Ren mais il devait le savoir parce que si quelqu'un d'entre nous peut t'aider, c'est bien lui sachant la nature de tes sentiments à son égard. Ecoute, Baek t'aime plus que n'importe quoi, que n'importe qui et rien ne pourra faire le faire changer, même pas ça. Ren.. Baek Ho t'aime sincèrement, n'oublie jamais ça.

Puis, il quitta la pièce pour se diriger à nouveau vers Min Hyun qui n'avait pas changé de place depuis tantôt, juste de position. Il était à présent assis dos au mur, recroquevillé sur lui-même plus que de raison.

Aron : Min..

L'ainé prit une des mains qui entouraient ses genoux pour le forcer le brun à se relever et à le suivre. Il l'entraina jusqu'à sa propre chambre et tous deux s'installèrent sur le grand lit. Allongé l'un en face de l'autre, le cadet ne tarda pas à se laisser emporter par le sommeil, bercé par la respiration d'Aron contre son visage, comblé par la douce chaleur qui s'échappait du corps contre lui, par les battements régulier du cœur de son ami qu'il parvenait à ressentir jusqu'à dans les mains de ce dernier qu'il avait emprisonnées entre les siennes avant de les ramené contre son propre cœur. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha encore plus contre le plus vieux, emporté par la bienveillance de l'étreinte qui lui était offerte. L'ainé ne tarda pas à découvrir, incrédule, que le jeune brun parlait dans son sommeil.

Min Hyun : ..ron.. Aron.. Je t'aime..

Baek Ho sortit de sa torpeur et vint enfin rejoindre le chevet de Ren. Il força se dernier à sortir sa tête des couvertures mais il ne le regardait toujours pas. Il soupira fortement avant de porter sa main sur les longs cheveux blonds pour pouvoir les caressés tendrement à loisir.

Baek Ho : Dis, tu te souviens de cette fois où j'étais venu te rechercher au square en pleine nuit et que je t'ai embrassé avant que tu ne t'enfuies ?

Ren : ..

Baek Ho : A ce moment-là, quand je t'ai vu t'éloigner de moi, c'était comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur et par la suite, c'était comme si une plaie était restée béante à l'intérieur de moi. Et chaque voit, je te voyais me fuir un peu plus et ça faisait tellement mal.. On m'avait mis en attente d'une vraie vie, d'une vie où tu serais à nouveau entièrement présent juste parce que sans toi, je suis incapable de vivre Ren.

Ren : C'est faux !

Le cadet fit volte-face à son compère. Ses yeux baigné de larmes et son nez tout rouge prouvaient au décoloré qu'il était resté beaucoup trop longtemps dans la pièce voisine à se poser des questions plus futiles les unes que les autres pendant que lui mourrait de peur au fond de son lit tel un enfant qui n'attendait plus que le monstre qui viendrait enfin mettre fin à son cauchemar.

Baek Ho : Ren, croi..

Ren : Non ! C'est faux ! Jamais en sachant ce que tu sais tu pourrais continuer à penser des trucs pareils ! Tout est de ma faute, jamais plus tu ne pourrais m'aimer mais moi.. Mais moi je t'aime tellement Baek ! Alors dis-moi pourquoi ?! Pourquoi je continue à t'aimer alors que je n'en ai plus le droit ?! Alors que je l'ai jamais eu !

Ren s'accrochait désespérément aux épaules de son vis-à-vis, criant la douleur qui le tiraillait de l'intérieur de son cœur malgré tous les médicaments que lui avait fait prendre son ainé pourtant parvenus à faire taire toute sa douleur physique.

Ren : Baek.. Tu es devenu ma bouée de sauvetage mais moi, j'ai plus la force de nager jusqu'à toi. Sans toi, je vais finir par me noyer alors je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas !

Le visage larmoyant du blond et chacune de ses paroles faisait culpabiliser le décoloré qui sentait son cœur le serré tant il ressentait la détresse de Ren. Il le prit fermement dans ses bras, le berçant comme il pouvait pour qu'il se calme et lui répétant inlassablement les mêmes paroles qu'il espérait rassurantes au creux de son oreille.

Baek Ho : Ne t'inquiète pas Ren, je suis là, jamais plus je ne le laisserai te faire du mal, jamais plus je te laisserais partir, je t'aime trop pour ça..

Enlacés, les minutes avaient fini par s'écouler et tous deux étaient enfin parvenus à retrouver un semblant du calme qui les avait quitté depuis bien longtemps déjà.

Ren : Baek.. ?

Baek Ho : Hum ?

Ren : C'est vrai que.. Que.. Tu m'aimes ?

L'ainé, surpris, releva la tête pour voir le teint écarlate qu'avait pris son cadet et il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon, adorable et même en un tel instant, désirable.

Baek Ho : Pour toi, apparemment, je serais comme une bouée de sauvetage hein. Et bien pour moi tu serais comme.. Comme l'ombre et la lumière. Tu es aussi ma douleur que mon bien-être, mes joies que mes peines que tu sois là ou non c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin que tu sois à mes côtés chaque minute de chaque jour, besoin de t'avoir dans mes bras où je suis sûr que là, je pourrai te protéger comme il le faut. Alors oui, je t'aime. Bien au-delà de tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir jusqu'à présent et je le dirais autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tu me crois. Je t'aime Choi Min Ki. Je t'aime Ren.

Ren : J'en ai marre !

Baek Ho : Hein ?! Quoi ?! De quoi ?!

Ren : De moi, j'arrête pas de pleurer pour le moment alors qu'avant ça m'arrivait jamais ! C'est de ta faute ça !

En effet, il c'était une fois de plus mit à pleurer tant les paroles de Baek Ho l'avaient ému. Ce dernier, une fois le moment de stress passé, se mit à rire de bon cœur avant de venir embrasser délicatement les lèvres du plus jeune pour stopper ses larmes. Cependant, en voulant s'écarter, le blond le retint de sorte qu'il puisse poser son front sur le sien.

Ren : Tu m'as dit que partout où il m'avait fait mal, tu me soignerais. Alors maintenant que tu le sais..

Baek Ho : Mais, je peux pas ! Je te ferais encore plus de mal qu'autre chose !

Ren : J'ai plus mal avec les médicaments que j'ai pris et puis si tu le fais pas, c'est seulement qu'après je vais avoir mal !

Baek Ho : Mais je..

Ren : Baek..

Baek Ho soupira puis le repositionna alors dans le lit pour qu'il soit à nouveau allongé avant de monter se mettre au-dessus de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de son cadet.

Baek Ho : D'accord mais si tu as mal, que tu ne veux plus, que tu te rends compte que tu n'es pas prêt ou n'importe quoi d'autre tu me le dis et on arrête tout ! Bien compris ?

Le plus petit acquiesça avant de se surélever pour venir happer les lèvres qu'il convoitait tant pour un baiser qu'il aurait souhaité beaucoup plus langoureux et sauvage qu'il ne l'était. Le décoloré posa ses mains sur son torse pour le remettre dans la position dans laquelle il se trouvait juste avant en soupirant avec pourtant un léger sourire qu'il se gardait bien de cacher à son cadet.

Baek Ho : Ren.. On va y aller doucement, je voudrais pas que tu..

Ren : Je suis pas en sucre hein, je vais pas me casser tu sais alors embrasse-moi comme tu l'as fait la dernière fois parce j'en meure d'envie, moi !

Un peu de provocation, une envie qui se voulait communicatrice, il n'en fallait pas plus pour que l'ainé se laisse enfin un peu allé et qu'il plonge lui-même de bon cœur sur les lèvres que le cadet s'amusait à mordiller avec un regard des plus expressif. Enfin, Ren fut ravi. Il était parvenu à libérer le tigre qui sommeillait au fond de son ami qu'il voulait être bien plus que cela. Tandis que leurs langues s'abandonnaient dans un ballet effréné, le blond passa ses mains dans la nuque et sur le haut du crâne de son vis-à-vis afin d'approfondir au maximum l'échange et toutes les sensations que celui-ci leur provoquait. Son dos se serait volontiers cambrer pour se faire rencontrer leur corps davantage si Baek Ho ne l'en avait pas empêcher en se positionnant sur son bassin, une jambe de chaque côté du corps qui s'offrait à lui de sorte à ne jamais s'appuyer de tout son poids dessus mais tout de même assez pour que l'autre ressente la pression sur son bas-ventre sur lequel il s'amusait à onduler légèrement pour se faire frotter leurs membres qui, bien que toujours prisonniers de leurs vêtements, parvenaient à leur envoyer des décharges de plaisir de plus en plus prononcées. Ren aurait bien cru pouvoir atteindre l'orgasme juste en sentant les larges mains de Baek Ho parcourir son corps toujours plus en profondeur et avec ce baiser qui prenait des tournures plus qu'érotique mais il furent bien trop vite obligé de se séparer pour reprendre un semblant de respiration. La vision que lui offrit dès lors le cadet obligea le décoloré à se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et le prendre sauvagement sur le champ. En effet, il était à présent complètement à sa merci, les bras ballant reposant sur le coussin au-dessus de sa figure, les cheveux ébouriffés de tous les côtés, les lèvres et les joues rosies, le tout accompagné d'un regard empli de désir. Désir qui se répercutait également dans sa respiration forte et saccadée.

Baek Ho : Magnifique..

Il serait bien resté en admiration plus longtemps si l'objet de ses fantasmes ne l'avait pas brusquement ramené à la réalité en frottant langoureusement sa jambe au niveau de son entre-jambe. Un gémissement passa involontairement la barrière de ses lèvres alors que sa tête était projetée en arrière sous la vague de plaisir soudaine qui l'envahit. Puis, après un regard brulant qu'échangèrent les deux hommes, le dominant se jeta avidement sur la nuque de son partenaire où, à la jonction de son cou et sa mâchoire, il laissa une large marque des plus violacées pour prouver à qui en aurait besoin que le jeune était enfin sien. Tandis que ses lèvres s'affairaient à découvrir chaque parcelle de peau qui recouvrait le torse du blond, dont il s'échappait déjà de bruyants gémissements, ses mains, elles, commençaient à s'attaquer plus bas. Une en-dessous du nombril de Ren et l'autre à même là où se formait déjà une bosse de plus en plus proéminente. Soudain, il cessa toute activité sous les plaintes du cadet, quémandant toujours plus, pour pouvoir lui enlevé le plus délicatement possible son pantalon qui, selon les demandes très appuyées de Ren, fut rapidement rejoins par le t-shirt de l'ainé, donnant enfin libre accès à ses mains sur le torse parfaitement sculpté qu'il aimait tant. Cependant, ce fut de courte durée vu que Baek Ho s'éloigna de son torse pour aller poser ses lèvres contre le boxer à présent bien déformé. Le décoloré souhaitait faire les choses bien mais avant tout, faire plaisir au blond. Il décida dont de ne pas le faire languir plus que nécessaire et enleva directement la dernière barrière qui se dressait entre lui et la verge de son bien aimé qu'il prit d'abord en mains pour y appliquer de lents vas-et-viens avant d'y ajouter sa bouche pour décupler le plaisir que ressentait l'homme sous lui. Ren se laissait allé, des gémissements sonores sortant sans discontinuer de ses lèvres, indiquant quand le décoloré devait accélérer et les endroits où il lui fallait davantage appuyer. Les mains perdues dans les cheveux de Baek Ho, il se sentit venir mais n'eut pas le temps de le prévenir qu'il éjacula dans l'antre qui venait de plus provoquer tant de bien. L'ainé fut légèrement surpris mais avala tout de même avant de se reculer pour pouvoir observer le visage du blond se remettant de son orgasme. Une fois de plus, il n'aurait pu qualifier cette vision d'autre chose que de 'magnifique'. Un filet de bave naquit au coin des lèvres du cadet que le deuxième homme ne tarda pas à aller recueillir de sa langue avant de profiter du fait que sa bouche soit entrouverte pour lui offrir un nouveau baiser passionné. Le dominé avait toujours les mi-clos et était encore empourpré dans le plaisir lorsque son dominant lui déposa un tendre baiser sur son front moite avant de se séparer doucement de lui.

Ren : Non, attend, je..

Baek Ho : On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui Ren, j'ai déjà été trop loin ou du moins trop vite. Tu dois te reposer.

Ren : Baek, t'en vas pas, je t'en prie !

Baek Ho : T'inquiète pas, je suis juste à côté, dans la salle de bain, je reviens tout de suite.

L'ainé lui décrocha un sourire pour le rassurer avant de partir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il ne pouvait pas rester aux côtés du blond dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il se laissa donc glisser le long de la porte puis abaissa rapidement son pantalon suivit de son boxer avant de prendre en main sa virilité qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus douloureuse. Tandis qu'une de ses mains faisait des vas-et-viens toujours plus rapides et plus appuyés sur son sexe et qu'il utilisait l'autre tant bien que mal pour étouffer ses gémissements, Baek Ho revoyait défiler ce qu'il venait de se passer avec le blond puis, il vint à son tour dans un grognement plus prononcé que les autres tout en lâchant, un peu trop fort, le nom de son bien aimé dans un soupir qui parvint malencontreusement jusqu'aux oreilles du concerné. Il essuya rapidement toutes traces de son passage et se plaça une fois de plus devant la porte menant jusqu'à sa chambre. Certes, il se sentait un peu honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire mais il s'en serait encore plus voulu d'aller jusqu'au bout avec Ren alors que maintenant, il savait.

*Flash-back*

Aron retourna la situation de sorte que ce soit son bras qui agrippe celui de son cadet avant de l'entrainer dans la salle de bain dont il referma soigneusement la porte de sorte que Ren ne puisse pas entendre leur conversation.

Aron : Toi !

Le plus âgé bouillonnait de colère mais il parvint à se calmer en se rappelant qu'après tout, l'auteur des faits n'était pas présent et voyant se profiler la situation plus que délicate dans laquelle il allait mettre son ami.

Aron : As-tu ne serais-ce que la moindre idée de ce que JR a fait à Ren, Baek ?

Baek Ho : Je venais à peine de lui poser la question quand t'as déboulé dans ma chambre alors non, je sais pas mais toi, t'as l'air bien au courant alors tu vas m'expliquer !

Le brun fit s'assoir son vis-à-vis sur le seul siège qui se trouvait à disposition et qui n'était autre que la cuvette des toilettes puis, il se mit à sa hauteur.

Aron : Tu.. Hum. Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Min Hyun ?

Baek Ho : Aron..

Aron : Tu sais bien que ici, c'est loin d'être toi qui as le plus souffert dans l'histoire mais que c'est celui qui est dans le couloir à l'heure actuelle alors vas-y !

Baek Ho : Oui, je m'en rappelle, parfaitement même ! Ya quelques années, il s'est fait agressé et.. Violé tout ça parce qu'il a été m'acheter un truc et que j'ai pas été foutu de l'accompagner. Alors, tu me diras bien comment je pourrai oublier un truc pareil hein ?! C'était ma faute et jamais je pourrai me pardonner un truc comme ça ! Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec Ren là-dedans ?!

Aron : Lui aussi..

Baek Ho : Lui aussi quoi ?! Accouche bon dieu !

Aron : Visiblement, lui aussi, il a été violé.

Baek Ho ne fit qu'un bon et voulu se diriger vers la sortie mais il en fut empêcher par le brun.

Baek Ho : Lâche-moi, je vais trouver JR, il va le payer.

Aron tressaillait. Les paroles du décoloré avaient beau être posée, on pouvait voir la rage et la colère sortir de lui. Il suintait la vengeance et l'envie de mettre à des kilomètres à la ronde tant que ses mains puis suivies de son corps tout entier en tremblaient.

Aron : C'est hors de question. Tu te rassieds, tu te tais et tu m'écoutes jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini mais en aucun cas tu n'iras chez JR où c'est moi qui vais devoir t'empêcher d'aller où que ce soit, compris ?!

Jamais personne n'avait vu le brun être menaçant de la sorte ce qui obligea Baek Ho à obtempérer et ce, jusqu'à la fin, qu'importe les efforts qu'il devrait fournir sinon il ne donnait pas peu cher de sa peau et puis il se doutait que si le plus vieux l'empêchait d'y aller, c'est qu'il devait avoir ses raisons. Il lui avait toujours fait confiance, il ne pouvait donc pas ce détourner de lui et ce, surtout dans un tel moment.

Aron : JR, il.. C'était certainement pas la première fois que ça arrivait à Ren, il aurait pas pu réagir comme ça si c'était le cas mais pense bien que si tu pars maintenant, même si c'est pour le venger, Ren ne le prendra certainement pas comme ça, juste comme un abandon alors fait gaffe.

Le décoloré ne tenait plus et tout ce qu'il fut capable de faire fut d'abattre violemment son poing sur le mur le plus proche pour tenter d'évacuer un minimum tout ce qu'il l'abritait qui n'était à présent plus que colère et dégout envers celui qui fut un jour comme son frère. Le brun soupira fortement avant de se diriger vers la sortie pour partir en lui glissant tout de même quelques derniers mots.

Aron : Calme toi avant de sortir d'ici, je voudrais pas que Ren te vois comme ça.

*Fin Flash-back*

Baek Ho soupira une bonne fois, histoire de se remettre les idées en place, puis se rendit de nouveau au chevet du blond. Celui-ci quémanda sa présence à ses côtés, chose que le plus âgé lui offrit volontiers avant de tirer de nouveau la couverture sur son propre corps cette fois-ci pour ensuite aller se coller contre celui, toujours nu, du plus jeune. Tous deux s'endormir rapidement, bercé par la respiration régulière et chaude de l'autre sur son visage.

* * *

Bon ici, j'avoue que je passe du mode sadique au mode guimauve dans le même chapitre, mais bon, c'est comme ça tout le temps avec moi, faudra vous y habituer ! ;D

Des p'tits reviews pour permettre à l'auteure de survivre jusqu'au prochain chapitre ou je meurs tout de suite ? x)

En espérant quand même que ce chapitre vous ai plus ! :)

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures~ :D


	8. Chapter 8

Annyeonghaseyo :D Hé non, hé non, je ne suis pas encore morte !

Bon, j'avoue que ce chapitre est venu à dos d'escargot mais il est ENFIN arrivé ! OUF, on y croyait plus ! x)

Mais pour le coup, j'ai une 'tite surprise pour vous cette fois-ci, en espérant que ça vous plaise et que je l'ai bien écrit ! :D

La friande de Lime-on alone : T'as vu, je t'ai piquer ton expression ! x) Bon, pour le coup, tu as beaucoup râler pour l'avoir ce chapitre-ci et ben tu vas pas être déçue, tout ce que tu aimes là dedans tu vas bien voir ! :D

Tenshi : J'aime être sadique, c'est dans ma nature ! x) Pour les fautes d'orthographe désolé, je m'étais dépêcher à l'écrire donc j'ai pas fait attention vu qu'il était super tard, désolé J'espère que dans ce chapitre-ci ça ira mieux ! :O J'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps non plus et que ça ne va pas te dégoûter de moi les supers longues attentes :'(

Namiix : Toi qui aime les longs chapitres, pour le coup, tu vas être servie ! :D Ren castré ?! Et après c'est moi la sadique hein ! x) J'espère aussi que tu n'as pas trop attendu ! :(

En fait, j'espère que ceux qui attendaient la suite seront toujours au rendez-vous pour ce chapitre-ci et ceux qui suivront même si je suis pas super ponctuelle -'

En attendant, une bonne lecture à tous~! :D

* * *

Gestes brusques, respiration haletante, la sueur qui lui coule abondamment dans le cou et son regard affolé qui cherche désespérément à droite et à gauche après quelque chose qui semble avoir disparu. Il est seul, il doit faire nuit parce qu'il ne parvient pas à voir tant il fait sombre et il a froid vu qu'il est toujours dénudé et que les couvertures ont toutes finies à terre depuis un bon moment déjà. Il ne parvient plus à respirer tellement il a peur. Il tente de se lever pour courir jusqu'à l'extérieur et parvenir à sentir l'air froid venir frapper contre son visage et remplir à nouveau ses poumons mais la douleur le cisaille à peine il se retourne dans le lit et il n'est pas capable de se lever correctement pour faire un seul pas qu'il s'écroule de tout son long sur la table de chevet qui elle-même s'effondre sous son poids. Il a mal mais n'en n'a cure à présent et, de ses pensées embrumées, ne se dégage qu'une seule idée un tant soit peu concrète tandis que, à nouveau, il se laisse emporté dans les tréfonds de l'inconscience.

« De toute façon, personne ne viendra, personne ne vient jamais.. »

Ren se réveillait doucement, incommodé par une pression sur son bras qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir comme il le voulait alors, bien que toujours dans un état de semi-conscience, il tenta tant bien que mal de se dégager. Peine perdue. Le blond se décida finalement à ouvrir les yeux mais une forte lumière l'aveugla, l'obligeant à s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant d'enfin parvenir à distinguer ce qui entravait ses mouvements.

Ren : .. Baek ?

Le susnommé venait visiblement de se réveiller à l'instant-même et, au vu des cernes sous ses yeux, il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi dernièrement pourtant, le cadet n'était là que depuis la veille non ? Alors, comment.. ?

Baek Ho : Bon sang, Ren, tu es enfin réveillé ?!

Ren : Bah, ouais ! 'Scuse moi de dormir quelques heures hein, si ça te gênait tant que ça, t'avais qu'à me réveiller plus tôt.

Baek Ho : Quoi ? Que ça me gêne ? Quelques heures.. ?

Ren : Ben ouais, il était quoi, 6 heures, et là il..

Tout ça n'était pas logique. Le blond s'embla se perdre, l'espace de quelques instants, dans un autre monde avant de se mettre à regarder brusquement autour de lui légèrement affolé.

Baek Ho : Ren ?

Ren : Combien de temps ? J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

Baek Ho : Je suis désolé, tu avais dit pas de médecin mais j'ai eu trop peur pour toi, surtout que tu.. Alors, j'ai appelé une connaissance que j'ai dans le milieu médical quelques heures après que tu sois arrivé et il t'a donné tout ce qu'il fallait comme médocs et tu as dormi à peu près trois jours depuis.

Le plus jeune resta silencieux un bon moment. Il avait beaucoup d'informations à digéré en une seule fois, le décoloré le savait mais il avait peur qu'il se sente mal ou qu'il ne commence à déprimer s'il le laissait seul, l'ainé se décida alors à se risquer à le brusquer un peu.

Baek Ho : Ren, tu.. Viens, faut que tu manges quelque chose et il doit certainement y avoir des restes du repas d'Aron et de Min dans le frigo donc je vais te les réchauffer. Sauf si tu veux autre chose bien sûr !

Le cadet se contenta d'acquiescer puis se leva avec un peu de difficultés avant de se rendre dans le salon pour se recoucher dans le sofa où son il revint finalement à la réalité lorsque Baek Ho lui apporta un plateau avec divers aliments et quelques comprimés. Ren le remercia et picora çà et là la nourriture qu'il avait tandis que son ainé, assis en face de lui, ne cessait de l'observer ce qui avait le don de le gêner fortement.

Ren : Hum..

Baek Ho : Oui ?!

Ren : Tu deviens gênant à me fixer comme ça.

Baek Ho : Excuse-moi, je suis simplement content que tu ailles mieux, je peux pas m'en empêcher.

Le plus jeune retourna penaud à son assiette tandis que l'autre sauta sur ses pieds pour se mettre de nouveau droit, tout sourire, et déposer un furtif baiser sur le sommet du crâne du blond.

Baek Ho : J'arrive, je suis juste à côté, je vais réveiller Aron et Min sinon ils vont finir par être en retard en classe vu qu'ils sont pas capable de se sortir du lit tout seul. En plus qu'ils n'ont pas été en cours hier ni avant-hier alors ça le ferait pas de trop d'arriver après l'appel.

Ren : Aron ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, il avait pas un appart à lui près de sa fac ?

Baek Ho : Si, mais on dirait qu'il veut plus partir. Lui et Min sont indécollables depuis.. Bah depuis le jour où tu as atterri ici surtout je dirais.

Ren : Mais, vous avez que deux chambre, il dort où alors ? Et puis d'ailleurs, ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas dormi toi, t'a vu un peu ta tête ?

Le décoloré ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, bien que son vis-à-vis était tout à fait sérieux. Il savait pertinemment quelle tête il avait d'affreuses cernes que même une tonne de fond de teint ne serait pas parvenu à dissimuler, les cheveux complètement en pétard d'un côté et à moitié aplatit de l'autre vu qu'il avait appuyé sa main dessus en se reposant quelque peu avant que son cadet ne se réveille et pour clore le tout, un teint blafard à en faire peur parce que, en quatre jours, le décoloré avait méticuleusement fait attention à ce que son malade ait tout ce dont il avait besoin mais en même temps, il s'était complètement délaissé, n'avait presque pas manger et n'acceptait de se reposer que de très courts instants et c'était seulement lorsqu'Aron le forçait en l'expulsant de la chambre pour prendre, avec Min Hyun, la place qu'il laissait vacante au chevet de Ren. Mais ça, il ne fallait pas que le petit l'apprenne sinon il allait certainement s'inquiété et il fallait qu'il se repose. Sans plus attendre, Baek Ho se mit en route vers les chambres tout en répondant à son interlocuteur à qui il tournait déjà le dos.

Baek Ho : Je te l'ai dit, lui et Min sont indécollables ! Limite, ils prendraient leurs douches en même temps que ça ne m'étonnerait pas plus que ça.

A nouveau, le rire si particulier du jeune homme retentit dans tout l'appartement. Certes, les deux bruns étaient proches mais au final, c'était un peu précoce de les imaginer dans une telle situation alors qu'eux même ne savaient plus vraiment où ils en étaient. Au départ, Aron, bien que très surpris par la déclaration involontaire de son ami, n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, il avait juste peur pour lui avec tous les souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface et ne souhaitait donc pas s'en aller et le laisser seul dans pareille situation. Min Hyun, de son côté, ne souhaitait surtout pas se retrouver de nouveau isolé et la présence de celui qu'il aimait depuis un long moment déjà lui procurait tant de bien qu'il n'avait pas lâché une seule fois la main du brun depuis qu'il s'était réveillé avec cette dernière contre son cœur, ce qui était une fois de plus le cas. Le décoloré les trouva à nouveau partageant la même couche, leurs visages à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre et leurs corps collés au possible mais, bien qu'attendrit par la scène devant lui, Baek Ho s'approcha du lit et se laissa tomber au travers de celui-ci, réveillant en sursaut l'ainé tandis que l'autre n'était finalement pas plus dérangé que cela.

Aron : Baek ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous bon sang ? T'es plus avec Ren ?

Baek Ho : Il est réveillé et il est en train de manger ! D'ailleurs, je retourne près de lui, réveille Min et dépêchez-vous sinon vous allez être en retard en cours. Et toi, grouille-toi parce que d'ici à ta fac, il y a au moins une demi-heure de marche je crois.

Le brun n'était pas du tout du matin et le temps qu'il comprenne qu'il était en fait déjà en retard, le décoloré avait disparu. Il soupira lourdement puis se retourna vers son cadet qui dormait qu'il secoua délicatement en lui sommant de se réveiller jusqu'à ce que les gémissements plaintifs de ce dernier lui confirment qu'il était bien en train d'émerger. Il l'embrassa alors sur la joue avant de se déplacer face à une commode à côté du lit et d'en sortir des vêtements propres pour Min Hyun et pour lui-même, se rendant compte qu'il avait bien de la chance que tout deux fasse presque la même taille. Tandis qu'il se changeait et que l'autre brun en faisait de même dos à lui, Aron ne cessait de s'interroger au sujet de ses cours. Il avait déjà raté deux jours et quelques de plus ne changeraient pas grand-chose pour lui mais c'était une toute autre histoire pour le deuxième homme.

Min Hyun : Aron, je veux pas y aller ! Dis, et si on restait ici aujourd'hui aussi ?

Aron : Min, faut que tu y ailles sinon tu vas être complètement largué après, tu le sais bien..

Min Hyun : Et ben je serais largué et je recommencerai mon année, tant pis ! Fallait bien que ça arrive de toute façon donc maintenant ou plus tard, ça changera pas grand-chose. Alors, s't'eut plait, reste encore un peu avec moi..

Le plus jeune semblait vraiment peiné à l'idée de devoir passé quelques heures loin du brun qui venait à nouveau prendre place à ses côtés pour le ramener contre lui et, lorsqu'un « non » passa la barrière de ses lèvres, son vis-à-vis ne put que se décomposer un peu plus.

Aron : Non, il faut que tu y ailles mais.. Mais, je veux bien venir avec toi. Ton prof principal a aussi été le mien et on toujours entretenu une bonne relation alors je suis certain qu'il acceptera que je suive les cours avec toi.

Min Hyun : Mais, et tes cours, ça va aller ?

Aron : Tiens, tu t'en préoccupe maintenant ?

Min Hyun : Mais heu !

Aron : Je rigole va, t'inquiète pas.

Quelques minutes après seulement, ils prenaient leurs sacs et se dirigeaient vers la sortie tandis que, juste avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, le cadet des deux eut une hésitation quand à si oui ou non, il avait finalement besoin de se retrouver à l'extérieur où plus rien ne garantirait qu'il serait en sécurité. Il attrapa alors timidement la main de son ainé en une demande muette d'un peu de courage et de soutient qu'accueillit simplement Aron en entrelaçant ses doigts aux autres avant d'enfin se mettre en route sous le regard mi perplexe, mi amusé du blond.

Ren : Ils ont toujours été aussi proches ? Parce que là, franchement, on aurait pas dit des amis mais un couple. Et en plus, ils iraient trop bien ensemble je trouve !

Baek Ho : Bah qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour ils finiront par passer le cap mais faudrait que Min arrive à se déclarer pour ça et avec lui, ça va prendre des plombes.

Ren : Et pourquoi se serait pas Aron qui ferait le premier pas alors ?

Baek Ho : Aron ?! Si tu lui mets pas une pancarte clignotant avec écrit en gros « Min Hyun en pince pour toi ! » il s'en rendra jamais compte tout seul. Et encore, il serait capable de passer à côté le connaissant.

Ren : Ah ouais, ils sont pas sortis de l'auberge quoi.

Baek Ho : Ouais ! Heureusement, ça a pas été comme ça pour nous !

Ren : Heu.. Ça aurait pu se faire plus délicatement hein.. J'ai pas arrêté de faire des bourdes et de te faire souffrir depuis que je suis arrivé et..

Baek Ho : Et rien du tout ! C'est moi qui t'ai fait souffrir et qui n'ai pas su te protéger comme j'aurai dû le faire et jamais je ne me pardonnerai pour ça mais tu verras que ça ne se reproduira pas, je serai toujours là !

Ren : Aucun n'en démordra et puis ya mieux à penser que « quoi est à cause de qui » alors, pousses-toi un peu, je vais aller jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Sans laisser le temps à Ren de se relever, le décoloré le prit dans ses bras et commença à se diriger vers la salle d'eau.

Ren : Baek, je peux marcher tout seul, tu l'as bien vu tout à l'heure ! En plus, maintenant, je me sens beaucoup mieux donc ça ira, tu peux me déposer.

Baek Ho : Tant que je peux en profiter, bah je profite.

Ca y est, Baek Ho recommençait avec ses phrases gênantes mais le cadet n'en n'était pas moins touché et pendant qu'il essayait de dissimuler son visage devenu tout rouge derrière ses mains, l'autre ne put une fois de plus s'empêcher de rigoler au grand dam du plus petit.

Baek Ho : Adorable~ Comme toujours.

Ren : Mais heu !

Baek Ho : Bah quoi, je ne fais que constater !

Ren : Mouais.. Heu, en fait, faut d'abord que je passe par la chambre.

Baek Ho : La chambre ? Tu dois y faire quoi ?

Ren : Pose pas de question et marche !

Baek Ho : Bien maitre.

Cette fois-ci, les deux hommes rigolèrent en cœur alors que le porteur qui se trouvait pourtant déjà dans la salle de bain, prit la porte reliant les deux pièces pour ensuite se retrouver dans sa chambre, toujours longée dans l'obscurité.

Baek Ho : Un jour, faudrait que je pense au moins à ouvrir ma fenêtre, aussi bien pour aérer que pour la lumière. Mais en attendant, l'interrupteur !

Ren : Non ! Enfin, ya pas besoin quoi donc te dérange pas pour ça.

Baek Ho : Ha, heu, ok. Et donc, je suis censé te déposer où, prendre quoi ?

Ren : Hum.. Le lit.

Baek Ho : J'ai beau faire de la muscu', j'aurai du mal pour te porter toi et le lit en même temps tu sais.

Ren : Et après ça, c'est Aron qui comprends rien à rien hein. Tu-me-déposes-sur-le-lit. Ok ?

Baek Ho : Hein~ ! Bien maitre !

Ren : C'est ta phrase du jour dis-moi !

Baek Ho : Si j'étais toi, j'en profiterai parce que c'est très rare que je sois le soumis !

Fier de sa réplique, l'ainé était tout sourire alors qu'il déposait enfin Ren pour qui les propos avaient fait mouche dans un sens que n'avait pas prévu leur auteur. Le blond qui n'était à l'origine venu que pour pouvoir récupérer l'espace de quelques instants son téléphone portable vu désormais un autre intérêt à se trouver dans cette chambre.

Ren : Et bien, si c'est comme ça, je ne vais certainement pas me faire prier. Vu qu'après je dois aller prendre une douche, je vais te laisser le plaisir de me retirer mes magnifiques chaussettes pour me faire un petit massage. Non ?

Baek Ho : Alors, c'est comme ça hein ? Et ben tu sais quoi, ok !

Aussitôt, le décoloré prit place à l'autre extrémité du lit et prit soigneusement les pieds du deuxième homme pour les dévêtir tout en le chatouillant et en faisant se tordre de rire le plus petit tant il n'était pas doué.

Ren : Ar.. Arrête le massacre Baek ! Bon, va falloir que je te trouve autre chose parce que là, c'est pas tenable. Hum..

Baek Ho : Un truc où je suis doué se serait mieux sinon t'aura pas fini de te moquer de moi.

Ren : J'ai trouvé ! Bon, tu sais, tu pyjama, il est bien beau mais j'ai pas besoin d'une chemise pour aller me laver et il faut dire ce qu'il en est, j'ai la flemme aujourd'hui alors, et si tu me la retirais toi-même ? Après tout, c'est à toi hein !

Baek Ho : La bonne excuse ça ! Mais bon, au moins, ça je sais faire.

Et, c'est avec un regard provocateur que l'ainé se déplaça à quatre pattes au-dessus du blond jusqu'à la hauteur de son bassin où il s'assit bien tranquillement avant de faire bouger lascivement ses hanches sur l'entre-jambe de Ren, histoire de s'installer confortablement. Après le coup très limite des chaussettes et du massage, celui de la chemise, pas compliqué de voir où le cadet voulait en venir mais ça amusait l'homme au-dessus de lui de le voir lui donner ces ordres quelques peu mal assuré et puis, il voulait voir s'il était redevenu le Ren bourru qu'on se plait à imaginer en vil-tortionnaire aussi bien qu'en aguicheur décomplexé plus que de raison. Baek Ho mourrai t d'envie de voir jusqu'où il oserait aller. Après tout, il semblait aller déjà beaucoup mieux et le concerné le lui avait confirmé. C'est ainsi que le plus grand se retrouva à enlever bouton par bouton la chemise qu'il avait lui-même mise au blond, s'amusant à laisser trainer ses mains en-dessous de celle-ci pour ensuite faire l'innocent en les retirant et en prétextant la remettre comme il faut, arrachant parfois des petits gémissements d'exaspération au plus petit. Mais malheureusement pour eux, ils arrivèrent rapidement à ce que Ren soit torse nu et que Baek Ho n'ait plus d'excuse pour jouer de ses mains, attendant impatiemment la prochaine envie qui prendrait son maitre momentané.

Baek Ho : Et maintenant, que puis-je faire pour te satisfaire ?

Ren : Et bien, finalement, on dirait que tu commences à apprécier d'être un larbin.

Baek Ho : Uniquement si je suis ton larbin.

Ren : Baek ! Hum.. Et bien, tu sais, après avoir dormi trois jours, j'ai l'impression que mes lèvres sont toute desséchées, trouve moi un remède !

Baek Ho : Tout ce que tu voudras.

A nouveau, l'ainé s'approcha infiniment près du corps sous lui pour cette fois-ci passer à quelques millimètres des lèvres qui s'offraient pourtant à lui. Baek Ho dévia sa trajectoire pour finalement aller mordiller le lobe d'oreille d'un Ren qui recommençait doucement à soupirer d'aise. Le décoloré retraça de multiples baisers le contour de la mâchoire du blond pour finir dans son cou avant de remonter pour l'embrasser juste à la jonction de ses lèvres. Il se décala légèrement pour plonger son regard dans celui d'en face qui se voulait impatient et accusateur. Le cadet en avait marre d'attendre, le décoloré s'amusait à ses dépens mais c'était tellement bon. L'ainé se décida enfin à obéir et se pencha pour venir happer la lèvre inférieure de Ren entre ses dents pour l'attirer dans sa bouche et commencer à la sucer avidement. Sentant des bras venir entourer son cou pour le rapprocher du corps sous lui, il lâcha le morceau de chaire pour embrasser à pleine bouche le blond. Sa langue ne tarda pas à rencontrer sa consœur et, sans attendre, débuter un ballet des plus effréné jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient contraint de se séparer, l'oxygène venant à manquer. Le dominant pu alors remarquer, satisfait, l'emprise qu'il avait déjà sur l'autre homme avec les joues rougies et les lèvres gonflées par le baiser qui, selon lui, ne tarderait pas à abandonner son rôle de « maitre » pour se jeter sur lui.

Ren : Mouais, ça va un peu mieux.

Baek Ho : Un peu ?! Et, dans ce cas, que dois-je faire pour que « Monsieur » soit encore « un peu » plus satisfait de mes services ?

Ren : Et bien voyons.. J'étais censé allé me laver mais..

Baek Ho : Mais vu que je suis assis sur toi, faut que je trouve une solution ? Ok !

Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas Ren qui perdrait son sang-froid en premier car, là, c'était l'ainé qui se jetait littéralement sur lui. Une main sur chaque flan du plus petit, Baek Ho remontait voluptueusement sa langue sur le torse imberbe de son cadet, partant de la limite de l'élastique du bas de pyjama, évitant adroitement ses zones les plus sensibles pour le faire languir au maximum, jusqu'à finalement passer sur sa pomme d'Adam, son menton et finir par lécher érotiquement ses lèvres avant de se séparer de lui. Le décoloré recommença sa manœuvre à plusieurs reprises, profitant goulument de la peau du blond dont il dévorait chaque parcelles qui s'offraient à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que celles qui feraient gémir le petit bien plus qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent, celles qui feraient qu'il en redemande encore et encore et non plus comme le dominant pour lequel il se prenait sur l'instant mais comme le dominé avide de sensations qu'il avait toujours été. Ren n'était d'ailleurs pas satisfait pour le moment. Certes, il aimait ce qu'il venait de subir mais il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

Ren : Je t'ai pas dit d'arrêter !

Baek Ho : Hé ben, tu sais quoi, je démissionne ! Maintenant, si tu as des réclamations à faire, ça peut toujours s'arranger.

Le cadet était vexé, en à peine deux mots, il avait perdu toute l'avance qu'il pensait avoir sur son vis-à-vis mais il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de quémander. Pourtant s'il ne faisait rien, qui sait si Baek Ho aurait continué sans en profiter pour le torturer encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà ? Il ne restait qu'une seule carte que le plus jeune pouvait jouer et c'était certainement le moment propice sinon, jamais il n'oserait se lancer.

Baek Ho : Pas de réclamation ? Dans ce cas, je suppose qu..

Ren : Je t'aime !

Baek Ho : ..e je.. ?.. !

En quelques secondes, le visage du dominant passa de l'interrogation au sourire ravageur et étiré à son maximum. Il était heureux et la moindre des choses qu'on pouvait dire, c'est que cela se voyait. Et puis, il n'était pas le seul car, même si c'était chose rare, on pouvait également voir un large sourire sur le visage du plus petit bien que le sien soit autant dû à la réaction du décoloré qui lui avait plu énormément que parce qu'il avait de suite compris qu'il avait gagné. Lorsque leurs yeux s'étaient accrochés Ren avait vu partir l'esprit de compétition de Baek Ho remplacé par l'amour et le désir qu'il ressentait pour lui alors, même si ce n'était qu'une maigre victoire il pourrait la savourant pendant un long moment. Sans plus attendre, les deux hommes se rapprochèrent pour venir s'embrasser. D'abord tendrement, comme pour se prouver une fois de plus la réciprocité de leurs sentiments et puis, sans plus de retenue, sans plus de limites, leurs bouches s'épousèrent, leurs langues se rejoignirent pour que l'un puisse gouter à la saveur de l'autre. Le décoloré parcourait ardemment le corps sous lui, retraçant chaque courbe de ses mains, titillant de plus en plus intensément ses tétons tandis que le blond poussait des gémissements plus sensuels les uns que les autres tout en essayant maladroitement de retirer le t-shirt de Baek Ho qui ne cessait de le gêner dans ses propres caresses jusqu'à son propriétaire se décide à l'enlever de lui-même ainsi que son pantalon et le bas de pyjama de Ren. L'ainé repartit ensuite à la découverte du corps du blond à l'aide de sa langue, passant par tous les endroits délaissés plus tôt, commençant par la jonction du cou et de l'épaule où il laissa un large suçon puis, suçant intensément ses tétons, jouant avec son nombril, partant s'attaquer à ses aines prémices d'une descente dans un autre genre. Le cadet ne savait pas combien de fois le décoloré c'était retrouvé dans une telle situation, avec combien de personnes il l'avait déjà fait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que cet homme était diablement doué jusqu'à ce que ses propres réflexions le dérange en venant entacher son plaisir et qu'il repousse brusquement son ainé, perplexe.

Ren : Combien ? Avec combien d'autres que moi tu as déjà fait ça ?

Baek Ho : Hein ?!

Ren : Combien il y en a eu ?

Baek Ho : Aucun voyons ! Tu es mon premier, même avec des filles je suis jamais allé aussi loin hein ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Ren : Je, je veux pas te partager, je veux être le seul.

Baek Ho : Et tu le seras, tu peux me croire.

Le plus grand fut de nouveau attendrit face à la frimousse qu'affichait son interlocuteur et lorsqu'il voulut une énième fois reprendre possession de ses lèvres il fut surpris de se retrouver en dessous de lui. Avec un coup de rein bien placé, le blond avait pu reprendre un avantage qu'il ne comptait certainement pas laisser filer. Il descendit directement face au boxer du décoloré qu'il retira habilement pour prendre sa verge en bouche sans que Baek Ho n'ai eu le temps de réagir et de l'arrêter. Cela ne plaisait pas à Ren de se le dire mais, après avoir été le petit-ami de Jong Hyeon, il avait une certaine pratique et le décoloré ne put réprimer des râles de plaisirs pendant qu'inconsciemment, ses mains venaient se placer sur la nuque du cadet l'incitant à aller plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint sa limite et bien que l'ayant signalé au blond, celui-ci ne cessa que lorsqu'il eut jouit dans sa bouche. Le temps que le plus grand reprenne un minimum ses esprits, le deuxième homme revint face à lui et recommença à l'embrasser.

Baek Ho : Ce, c'était la première fois qu'on me faisait ça.

Ren : Et moi, la première fois que je le faisais parce que j'en avais envie.

Baek Ho caressa la joue de son cadet avant de se reculer rapidement pour se mettre à fouiller dans la table de nuit tout en maugréant que Min Hyun ne savait pas faire un cadeau utile jusqu'au bout avant de se retourner enfin vers le blond.

Baek Ho : J'ai que du lubrifiant, pas de préservatif..

Ren : C'est pas grave, j'aurai qu'à me laver en vitesse après, t'inquiète.

Baek Ho : T'es sur ? On peut toujours attendre une prochaine fois tu sais.

Ren : Puisque je te le dis.

Ainsi, après avoir partagé un nouveau baiser, l'ainé présenta trois doigts à Ren qu'il prit directement en bouche pour les humidifier voracement pendant que le dominant se plaçait face à son sexe qu'il se mit à lécher sous toutes les coutures. Il retira ses doigts en prenant la verge en bouche pour venir simultanément préparer le cadet, espérant ainsi qu'il ne souffre pas. La première intrusion n'engendra qu'une légère gêne au blond davantage préoccupé par son plaisir qu'autre chose. Au moment du deuxième doigt il se crispa bien plus, Baek Ho arrêta alors l'espace de quelques instants la préparation pour venir ajouter une de ses mains autour du sexe de Ren et augmenter ses sucions jusqu'à ce que le cadet vienne dans un râle où l'on pouvait distinguer le nom du deuxième homme. Profitant de l'orgasme du plus jeune, l'ainé se remit à le préparer en ajoutant un troisième doigt cette fois-ci. Ren serrait les dents au début mais il finit bien vite par s'empaler de lui-même, cherchant toujours plus de contact mais le décoloré choisit ce moment pour récupérer sa main et se placer face à l'entrée du plus jeune qui gémit de frustration de se retrouver si rapidement si vide. Pourtant, à peine eut-il commencé à s'immiscer en lui que le petit se crispa, son visage transparaissait la douleur et l'inconfort qui le tenait mais il ne cessait de répété qu'il ne voulait pas arrêter alors, Baek Ho s'enfonça lentement jusqu'à la garde, tout en le masturbant, en l'embrassant, en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Le décoloré cherchait à ne pas bouger mais la pression autour de son sexe était difficile à gérer et il était au bord de l'implosion cependant il restait impassible sachant que ce qu'endurait Ren était bien pire, il avait simplement pris en grippe une de ses lèvres qu'il ne cessait de mordre de plus en plus fort tandis que le blond semblait gigoter sur son sexe pour trouver une position adéquate pour faire passer la douleur une vraie torture. Arriva finalement le moment où le cadet amorça à timide coup de hanche pour faire comprendre à son ainé qu'il pouvait y aller. Ce dernier commença par se retirer entièrement pour ensuite revenir à l'intérieur du petit tout en soupirant d'aise tant cela pouvait lui sembler bon, mouvement qu'il répéta à plusieurs reprises avant d'enfin se mettre à accélérer sous les demandes incessantes du dominé qui ne pouvait plus retenir ses cris de bien-être. Les assauts de Baek Ho devinrent beaucoup plus saccadés et ce dernier décida alors de changer de position. Il se stoppa pour se retirer de Ren et se mettre à genoux. Le cadet le suivit et, se plaça au-dessus du sexe de son amant avant de se ré-empaler brutalement dessus, le faisant toucher sa prostate avec une violence qui le fit crier de plaisir. Accompagné par les mains du décoloré sur ses flans qui le soutenait, le blond se mouvait avec frénésie, la luxure les prenant à outrance, si bien que Ren finit par jouir en premier, se libérant entre leurs deux corps et venant se mêler à la sueur. Il fut suivit de près par Baek Ho qui, après un dernier déhanchement vint à son tour avant de s'affalé aux côtés du cadet sur le lit. L'ivresse avait été grande, la plus grand que le blond n'ait jamais partagé, la seule pour le décoloré mais qui lui laisserait un souvenir intarissable. Ce dernier, ayant repris son souffle, se retira du petit, qui se remettait également de son orgasme, en lui arrachant ses derniers gémissements du jour.

Ren : Finalement, je me laverai demain.

Baek Ho : Allez, allez, je me dévoue.

Ren : Pour ?

Baek Ho : Pour faire la toilette de sa majesté voyons !

Le décoloré partis tout seul dans un nouvel éclat de rire tandis que Ren, trop fatiguer pour râler se contenta de l'attirer à ses côtés.

Ren : Non, on dort, je suis trop fatigué.

Baek Ho : Ren..

Ren : Si tu viens dormir, je veux bien me laver avec toi demain.

Baek Ho sembla réfléchir l'espace de quelques instants avant de se placer lui aussi sous les couvertures pour embrasser le blond dans le cou en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait mais il s'était déjà endormi. L'ainé ne chercha pas plus longtemps, il se cala dans le dos de son amant pour s'endormir à son tour. Plus tard dans la journée, à l'heure où sonnait la fin des cours, le décoloré reçut un message alors qu'il était toujours en train de dormir, celui d'un camarade de classe qui commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui.

_De : …_

_Hey Baek, qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu viens plus en cours ?_

_On a plein eu plein de boulot donc ne t'éternise pas !_

_Au fait, on a un nouveau dans notre classe !_

_Il s'appelle Jong Hyeon mais on l'appelle JR._

_Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec lui je crois._

_Allez, je reviens vite ! Bye_

* * *

Alors, alors, alors ?! :D

Ça donne quoi mon premier lemon, je veux savoir ! :D

Allez, soyez sympa, un review ? :)

J'espère que ça vous aura plus (pas que le lemon quand même hein x)) et que la suite vous plaira aussi [quand elle sera là -']

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures~ :D


End file.
